Roy's Story
by malloysgirl
Summary: After heartbreak can Roy put his life back together and start over? With the help of his best friend and partner he begins to live life again. This is also the background for Adam-12 story "Parents, New Friends and Worries OH MY" written with rookiegirl
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Background story for the characters in the Adam-12 story co-authored by malloysgirl and rookie girl "Parents, New Friends and Worries...OH MY" These characters enter that story as Roy and Johnny run into their friends, Pete Malloy and Jim Reed, at Rampart, the four of them decide that a picnic is just the thing to welcome Pete's wife into the their friendship circle. Please refer to the Adam-12 Fanfiction site for the complete story.


	2. Chapter 1 through 8

**Chapter One**

Roy came in early this morning before the start of his shift. It had been a long weekend and he needed some time to gather his thoughts before he went out to face whatever the day might bring him. He couldn't believe it had been that long and this weekend was the anniversary date, but then again it seemed as if it had all happened just days ago. He was thinking about Joanne his high school sweetheart he was fortunate enough to marry, Christopher his son, and Jennifer his beautiful daughter.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Johnny walk in to the locker room.

"Hey partner"

"Oh…hey…I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah…I could tell…I tried calling you all weekend, I thought we might have taken a ride up to the Sierras and do some fishing, maybe pitch a tent….were you not answering your phone?"

Roy could see the look of concern on his partner's face and tried to force a smile. "No, of course not… I just had a lot of things to do this weekend around the house, finally got to some of those chores that I have been putting off. I was outside most of the time cleaning out the garage. I guess I just didn't hear the phone."

Johnny knew his friend all too well. He was hiding behind a mask and trying to put on a good face in front of him and he knew that he had been avoiding him. After seeing the look on his partner's face this morning he could kick himself for not just getting in his Land Rover and just showing up at Roy's house.

'_The worst he could have done was to shut the door in my face and tell me to go home,'_ Johnny thought to himself.

"So how was your weekend?" Roy asked trying to change the subject.

Johnny sat beside him on the bench and without looking at him he tried to talk him out from behind the fake smile. "Roy, it's been 2 years…"

"I know"

"Life goes on"

"No Johnny, you're wrong…living goes on…but life stops…at least life as you know it."

"So what did you really do this weekend?"

Roy was never good at lying. People could always see straight through him especially Johnny and Joanne. He could never lie to either one of them and get away with it! He took a deep breath and without look away from the spot he was staring at on the floor he confessed to his partner; his best friend.

"This weekend was the anniversary weekend and Jennifer's birthday…so I took some balloons to the park."

"I see." Johnny waited patiently for Roy to continue. He knew this was painful for him.

"Then I went down to the marina and sat on the dock for a while and watched the sunset…then I went home. I worked out in the garage, that part was true. I just wanted to keep myself busy I guess…and…I…I was avoiding the phone. I knew it was you calling. "

With that last comment a smile flashed across Johnny's face and he put a hand on Roy's shoulder just to let him know that it was alright and there were no hard feelings. They understood each other and he knew his friend was hurting and that he would talk more about it when he was ready.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt this male bonding moment, but it is 8:05 and Cap is waiting in the kitchen for roll call…but if you two would like to bond a while longer I'll let him know."

"Shut up Chet! We're coming."

Neither Roy nor Johnny had noticed the time and they both walked in to the kitchen rather sheepishly. Cap and the rest of the crew were there waiting for them so Cap could update them on the day's duties.

"Sorry Cap."

"Sorry Cap."

Captain Stanley was rather easy going as far as a Captain was concerned, but he hated it when his men were late for duty, but with the look on each of his Paramedics faces he decided to forgo the standard speech to answer them with a simple…"Let's try to be on time, shall we?"

After the daily duties of cleaning the latrine, mopping the bay, hanging hose, and servicing the equipment had been assigned, Roy and Johnny headed for the maintenance closet for the mops and buckets, but before they could get started the tones sounded and Station 51 was off on a call.

Sam Lanier's voice: _**Station 51, Structure fire, 410 Lincoln, 410 Lincoln, cross street Broad, ambulance is responding, time out 8:32.**_

"Station 51 KMG-365"

**Chapter 2**

After Captain Stanley hung up the mike he handed Roy his orders and ran to the engine already waiting to pull out of the bay.

"410 Lincoln, isn't that where some of the older 2 story houses are located?"

"Yeah, this could be a bad one." Roy continued "there are a lot of 3 and 4 bedrooms houses there, so there could be some larger families, and they have already dispatched an ambulance."

That familiar knot tied up in his stomach as they got closer and closer. About a block away you could already see the flames coming from the roof of the structure they were headed to. They pulled up with the engine swinging in right behind them.

A woman ran up to the Captain in a panic. "Ma'am, do you live here? Is this you home?"

"No, I'm Mrs. Johnson from next door. I'm the one that called you. This is the Baker home and I think they are still in there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, Linda has 3 children and they have been sick, so she has been home with them for a few days now and the car is still in the driveway!"

"Roy, John we may have victims inside! Get you gear on! Chet, Marco, pull and inch and a half and cover them through the front! LA this is Engine 51, I need a second alarm at this location, we have a 2 story structure already 80% involved, and dispatch 1 more ambulance to this location."

Sam Lanier's voice: _**"10-4 Engine 51"**_

Captain Stanley waited until the tone sounded for his second alarm before he went over to help Johnny and Roy get their gear on and set up a trauma area.

Roy went over to Mrs. Johnson to try to get some more information as he put on his air tank. "Ma'am, can you tell me the ages of the children?"

"Let see, Amanda is 4, Charlie is 6, and then there's the baby…he is under a year old."

The knot in Roy's stomach tightened even tighter as he thought, _'Amanda and Charlie would be about the same age as Jen and Chris, I was right, this one is going to a bad one.' _He looked at Johnny and asked "You ready Junior?"

"Ready!"

They tied themselves off with a life line and followed Chet and Marco toward the front door as the 2nd Engine Company pulled up. They could barely hear Captain Stanley's voice over the roaring of the flames.

"Engine 127 take 2, inch and a halves around to the back, Truck 127, start hosing down the roof and try to limit the overhead structure damage. We may have up to 4 victims inside and I have 4 men in there. We don't need to have 8 victims with a roof cave in! Let's move!"

"Alright men, take position". Captain Brady Lewis took command of his men in support of Station 51.

The fire was progressing inside but it had not yet reached the staircase to the second floor. They made their way to the second floor checking every room and they moved down the hall. The smoke was getting thicker and even with crawling near the floor it was getting harder to see.

"Is there anyone in here?" In response Johnny heard a cry for help followed by deep coughing sounds. He made his way toward them and found Linda lying near a window. He had to get her out fast, so he took off his helmet and knocked the glass out of the window and signaled down below that he was sending down a victim. By this time Captain Stanley had asked for another squad to respond to the scene, so Johnny was relieved when he saw Dillingham climbing the ladder to take over the rescue once she was passed through the window. He then continued to follow Roy then the search for the children.

"Johnny! Here! They're in here!" He heard Chet call from the next room in the hall.

Roy was already there bundling up the baby and tucking him under his turn out coat to protect him from the flame that they would have to pass through. Johnny and Marco were wrapping Amanda and Charlie up in the blankets they pulled from the bed after Chet wet them down with spray from the hose to help keep them protected on the trip back down the stairs. Flames had already covered the wall by the window so a quick exit that way was not an option. They would all just have to go back out the way they came in and hope the staircase didn't break away.

"Roy! How's the baby?"

"Not good…breathing is irregular."

"Same here with Charlie, Marco take Amanda, Chet can you handle the hose by yourself?"

"Just watch me go boys! You just take care of those kids!"

Johnny couldn't help but smile because and much as he wouldn't want Chet to know it; he would rather follow him with a hose than any other fireman he knew, because he would give it his all. So with the three kids all accounted for and wrapped as best they could for protection, they headed back toward the approaching flames and the staircase.

As they got closer they heard Chet. "It's no good! We can't get out this way, the stairs are fully involved. We're going to have to think of something else. Head back the way we just came."

They turned around back toward the bedrooms checking each one for a widow that had not yet been overtaken by flames but with no luck. The situation was getting desperate as their air tanks were getting low and sharing their masks with the kids was making it more and more difficult for their rescuers to breathe.

"A back staircase!"

"What Marco?"

"These older houses, don't they usually have back staircases leading down to the kitchen area? I bet it is at the other end of the hall."

Roy smiled. "I hope you're right Marco."

The four men headed down to the other end of the hall in search of a back way out. They had to find a way to get out fast. The kids were not doing well at all and they were running out of options. They could only hope that Captain Stanley was watching time out on the rescue.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong Johnny?"

"Roy, there's nothing here, no stairway. Now what?"

Marco pushed past Johnny still holding Amanda, "There's got to be, all of these old houses have them!"

"Uh, guys, we have another slight problem."

They all turned toward Chet and Roy asked him the question that no one really wanted to ask… "What's wrong now?"

"We're out of water!"

"Chet that's crazy, we are on hydrant, we can't just run out of water."

"Yes we can, Johnny, if the hose has been burned into!"

He pulled the hose and held up the burnt end for them to see.

**Chapter 3**

Captain Stanley was pacing out side talking to no one in particular, "It's been too long. They should have been out by now. I'm going to give them just 30 more seconds then…"

"Cap!"

"What Mike?"

"Something's wrong, the water pressure on the inch and half Chet has is going wild. It has dropped like it is free flowing. I'm getting very low pressure readings even though the gauge reads at maximum pressure."

"_Burn through",_ Captain Stanley thought. _"Their hose has been burned through."_

He raced over to Captain Lewis, "I need 3 men to enter from the back to the 2nd floor. I have 3 victims and 4 firefighters that have a possible burned through hose. They are sitting ducks unless we get them out before the structure is at 100%."

"Alright men, you heard the Captain."

Three men from 127 took off racing to the back of the house.

Just as they were getting masks on to go find the men from 51, Chet broke through the door from the side of the kitchen, followed by Roy, Johnny and Marco. Coughing and breathing in as much outside air as they could as they shed themselves of the heavy, empty air tanks.

As they raced around the side of the house they headed toward the trauma area that was set up with all of their equipment and they immediately began working on the kids.

"Chet! What happened?"

"Cap, we had a burn through on the hose, the stairway we came in on was gone and we couldn't get out the windows. Marco thought of the back staircase that most of these houses have so we headed back deeper into the house to try to find that."

Marco added "Yeah, who would have thought they would have put a door at the top of the back stairs. We passed it three times before we saw the door knob."

"OK, you two go get the O2 off of the engine and try to get your lungs cleared out. Let John and Roy work on the kids."

"Can it wait Cap?" Chet asked, "Roy and Johnny are going to have their hands full and will need all the help they can get."

"Alright, but first chance I want you on down time!"

"Right Cap" Marco and Chet both answered.

He turned to walk back to the engine but stopped when Roy called out to him. "Cap, where are Brice and Dillingham?"

"They have already headed to Rampart."

"How's Linda?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Not good, they didn't think she was going to make it."

With that the men fell silent and kept working that much more concentrated on the 3 children on the ground in front of them.

Captain Stanley walked back to the Engine and picked up the mike. "LA, Engine 51, this structure is fully involved; we are going to maintain the scene. Time out 2 hours."

Sam Lanier's voice: _**"Engine 51, 10-4" **_

Captain Hank Stanley was not an emotional man but as he looked at the 4 firemen huddled over the children, he knew just how close he came to losing his crew. _'Another 30 seconds he thought and…' _Looking around the scene he knew everything was under control for that moment and decided that he needed a moment to himself…on the other side of the engine.

"Rampart this is Rescue 51, Rampart this is rescue 5-1, do you read me?"

"Go ahead 51"…Dixie looked to the nurse standing behind the desk, "Carol, go get Dr. Brackett, he is in room three, he's needed at the base station."

"Rampart we have 3 victims, all children, 2 male, 1 female, ages 1 year, 6, and 4 respectively. Stand by for vitals"

"Standing by 51."

Dr. Kelly Brackett turned the corner to the base station…"Dix, what've got?"

"3 children, all from that same structure fire that 127 brought in. We have been expecting their call, but it sure took them a long time to get them out."

Over the speaker they heard Johnny continue "Victim 1- 1 year old male, breathing is irregular and shallow, we are unable to get a readable blood pressure, he is cyanotic, we have him on 5 liters O2. Victim 2- Male 6 years old, we have inserted and esophageal airway and are assisting his breathing we are doing CPR. Vitim 3-Female Code F."

With the last victim information Roy look up at Johnny with a devastated look on his face and grabbed for an airway and placed it over her face.

"Chet! Start CPR!"

"Roy stop!" Johnny was looking at him not exactly sure what was happening.

Roy didn't seem to hear him, he just pushed Chet out of the way telling him "I said start CPR!" He started chest compressions himself, totally lost in the moment with this little girl.

"Roy! She is gone, she was gone before we got here, now stop and let her be, take care of Charlie…he still needs you."

Roy looked at his partner, and then down at the little girl on the ground before him. She was pale, her lips were blue and she was cold. He knew Johnny was right and he wasn't thinking straight, but he was a professional and within seconds he was back with Charlie listening to his lungs, checking his airway and making sure that his heart had started beating in regular rhythm.

"Squad 51 this is Rampart do you read me?"

Johnny hadn't noticed Dr. Brackett's voice coming over the radio until just now.

"Sorry Rampart, we had to deal with a situation, we read you now."

"10-4 51. On victim one start a pediatric IV, Lactated ringer with 1 mg Lidocaine IV, maintain airway. On victim 2 start IV ringers, slow drip, monitor airway and transport. Victim 3 transport."

"10-4 Rampart."

Johnny looked at Roy who had started to work on the getting the IV set up for Charlie. He was quiet and steady, but he knew his partner and whether he wanted to or not, when this was over Roy was going to talk. He was going to find out what was going on with him. He knew that losing a child is the most difficult thing that a Paramedic or a Fireman had to deal with.

'_Of all calls for us to get tonight, Roy didn't need this one, not this call.'_ Johnny was thinking to himself as he monitored not only the children but his partner as well.

"OK, we're ready to transport here, I'll ride in with them."

"No, Roy, I'll ride in, you drive the squad."

Roy felt like he could have been knocked over by a feather, but deep down he knew Johnny was right. _'DeSoto how could you have lost it like that? And in front of the guys! Well, it won't happen again…I won't get that close again. Ever.' _

**Chapter 4**

The ambulance arrived at Rampart with Dr. Kel Brackett, Dr. Joe Early and Dr. Morton waiting at the door with Nurse Dixie McCall. Johnny jumped out and started relaying information on the victims to the doctors.

"OK Johnny, we'll take it from here, Joe, I've got victim one in room three."

"OK Kel, take him to room one, and call pediatrics and get them on stand by."

"Yes, Dr. Early," came the reply from Carol, Dixie's ER nurse."

Dixie, knowing everything was under control in the exam rooms took it upon herself to see after Johnny. "This one was a bad one, huh?" He just nodded his head too tired to speak. "Why don't we get you some coffee and I'll round up some scrubs you can change into so you can get out of those clothes. That might help."

"Sounds good to me!" came the reply along with one of Gage's famous crooked smiles.

He followed her to the nurse's lounge and thought he would wait for Roy there. He should be along behind him any minute.

When he sat down he didn't realize until just then that he felt like he had been standing for hours. He was just about to settle in to a light sleep when the door opened and Roy walked in.

"Hi Roy!" Dixie said with a smile in her voice. "Here have some coffee; I bet you sure could use it…"

"No thanks Dix…how are the kids, and how is there mother, Linda."

The short tone in his voice took her by surprise and she shot a look at Johnny. "Well, Roy, we haven't heard about the kids just yet, Kel and Joe are still in there with them. The baby was doing well though we think that he may…"

"What about Charlie?"

She was quiet, until he repeated his question. Then she determined that this was a serious conversation and not just an inquiry about a patient.

"We don't know yet, it doesn't look good."

"What about Linda?"

"She didn't make it. She died about 10 minutes after the ambulance arrived."

Roy was silent as he let the words sink in and as he sank into the chair at the table. Dixie placed a cup of coffee in front of him and silently he picked up the cup and began to drink it. She sat down across from him not wanting to leave him right then and not quite able to determine exactly what was going on. Everything was quiet until Dr. Early walked into the room.

Johnny and Roy both stood up as Johnny asked him, "Doc, how's Charlie?"

The quiet Doctor grew even quieter as he look down and said "I'm sorry guys."

"Damn!" the Paramedic was thinking about Charlie when he suddenly remembered his partner standing there. "Roy?" "Roy?"

"Leave me alone Johnny…I'll be waiting in the squad" and then he left the room.

Joe and Dixie stood there with a confused look on their face looking for an explanation from his partner. He just looked at them and headed to the door to go find his partner.

He stopped and turned around knowing that their friends needed some type of answer.

"He's tired, it's been a long shift, and this was a bad call."

They just smiled at him as he walked through the door and without speaking Joe and Dixie looked at each other knowing that there was more there than Johnny wanted to reveal to them. They had never seen Roy act that way before and they were more that just a little concerned.

Johnny walked out to the squad finding Roy sitting there quiet, sullen and staring out the window. He got in silently and when he was settled in, Roy started the squad and headed toward the station. Neither of them spoke on the way back and when they had backed into their position Johnny watched his partner head straight to the lockers to shower and change. He thought to himself _'The guys will be here in a while and they will want some coffee,' _so he headed out to the kitchen to start a fresh pot.

He had been sitting there about 20 minutes when he heard the engine pull in and the guys slowly fall out.

"Coffee…I smell coffee."

"Yeah Marco, there is a fresh pot on the stove…thought you might want some."

"Thanks John."

"Welcome."

"Gage, what was up with Roy at the scene? I have never seen him act that way before."

"I don't know Chet…just a bad call I guess."

Captain Stanley hearing this exchange said "Gage, can I see you in my office."

"Right Cap."

They went to Captain Stanley's office and he shut the door behind them.

"So, what was Chet talking about? Something happen with Roy at the scene?"

Johnny took a deep breath and then relayed the entire incident out for the Captain.

Captain Stanley leaned back in his chair and studied the situation before speaking. "Do you think he needs some time off? I know this was a bad call."

"I don't know Captain, let me talk to him. We have 3 three days coming to us after this shift, maybe I can get him out of town or somewhere different, away from the city."

"Sound like a good idea, but Gage, I'm looking to you to let me know at the first sign of trouble or the first sign that he may need to be put on leave. Got it?"

"Got it."

With that he turned and left the office and headed to the locker room. Roy was showered and changed and looked up when he walked in.

"You OK?"

"Yeah…I want to apologize for…well for the way I acted at the scene. It was uncalled for."

"Forget it."

"I mean it Johnny."

"I know you do, but I do too. I said forget it. We did the very best we could in a very difficult situation…besides we have lost victims before. It comes with the job. I don't really think that is behind what has been going on here."

Roy was silent as Johnny sat beside him.

"I am going to shower and change, but partner when I am done, we are going to have to talk. You're not getting out of it this time."

"Who made you my boss?"

"Cap did, at least in this situation. So it is either me or him, which do you prefer?"

Not waiting for an answer he turned to go to the shower to wash the soot and grime of the fire off of him, not really expecting an answer to his question anyway.

'_He has no choice now, life may have stopped, but if I have anything to do with it, he is going to start living again…and that's a promise.'_

**Chapter 5**

Johnny was making a final inspection of the Land Rover to be sure that it was packed with everything they would need for the next three days.

"Tents, sleeping bags, cooler, fishing rods, bait, food locker, first aid kit...I think that is about it." He then jumped in and headed down the drive toward Roy's house. _'He's not going to back out on me either, even if I have to rope him and tie him to the roof rack!'_

He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his best friend tied to the top of his vehicle as he sped down the highway. He could picture just how mad his partner would be and it made him laugh out loud. He was lost in his thoughts until he was at Roy's house and he blew the horn. To his surprise, Roy came out with his duffle bag in hand, threw it in the back of the Rover with no protests.

'_Yeah, he's ready for this too, good; maybe we can make some progress over the next couple of days_. _Getting back to nature has a way of bringing out your inner most feelings.' _

Because of his Indian background on the reservation, Johnny held true to the belief that we are all connected to nature in some way, and reaffirming that connection can be a healing thing to go through.

"Morning, Roy!"

"Good Morning."

Johnny observed his partner and decided he was genuinely glad to see him and that he was ready for this trip. Being in the wilderness, cutting your own firewood, fishing for your food and working with your hands can help relieve a lot of stress in a man.

"You ready to do some fishing?"

"I hope so."

"I hope so…what is that supposed to mean?"

"Remember this last time you took me fishing in these parts? We didn't catch any fish…none. Wound up eating chili at the diner."

"Well, that won't happen this time. I called the Sherriff and he told me the best camping and fishing spots."

"Oh great! That last time we hooked up with him we worked our tails off doing rescues for his deputies. Let's see, there was the rock cliff rescue, the fishing boat accident…what else…"

"OK Roy, I get the picture. This time will be different...I promise, Pally."

"Whatever you say, Junior."

The small talk continued throughout the ride to the mountain and their camping site. They talked about work, camping, fishing, and the last time they were here in the mountains, and the time the brought Chet along, but Johnny was careful not to bring up anything about their last rescue on Lincoln St or any thing else that might cause Roy to shut him out.

They set up camp and secured all their gear and headed to the lake. Each man was in their own fishing world and this time the catch was better. It was about 6:00 in the evening and they had enough trout for dinner and breakfast, so they headed back to camp to dress the fish before it got dark.

About 2 hours later the fire had been built, the fish had been cleaned, cooked and eaten, the pan washed and now they were sitting back in their camping chairs looking at the stars that were beginning to peek through the navy blue sky.

"Here Roy, have a beer."

"Thanks, don't mind if I do."

Johnny studied his partner for a minute. _'This has been a good day.'_ He thought.

Roy was staring at the sky thinking hard about some things when he broke the silence.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

Carefully watching his best friend, Johnny decided that it was time.

"Roy, it's been 2 years."

"I know."

"Tell me what's going on."

Upon hearing the concern in his partner's voice and without looking at him, Roy started telling the story that Johnny already knew. Johnny had been there with him right by his side. But he also knew that Roy needed to tell the story to someone so he sat and listened to every detail as he poured out his heart to him.

"Johnny, do you remember that day, 2 years ago? It had been a good day. We had gotten that little girl out of the swimming pool. Near drowning, and we got her back…do you remember?"

"I remember."

"Boy we were on cloud nine. Even Dr. Brackett said if we had been one minute later, she wouldn't have made it."

"I know...it was a very close call."

"What was her name? Heather?"

Roy knew her name because he had relived and replayed this day over and over in his mind for the last 2 years.

"Yeah, I think that was her name."

"Her parents were so grateful that their little girl had been given back to them. She came through with flying colors and before we even left the hospital she was sitting up talking."

"Yeah, I even think she complained about being hungry."

"Dixie promised her a cheeseburger, fries and a milk shake."

Johnny laughed thinking back.

"She was a beautiful little girl, blond hair and blue eyes. Looked a lot like her mother…"

With that Johnny knew that Roy was no longer thinking about Heather. His mind had gone to another place.

"Roy, it was not your fault."

"How can you say that? I wasn't there, I didn't help."

"You shouldn't feel that way?"

"How dare you tell me how I should or shouldn't feel? You were there and I know that you did all you could…but it wasn't fair."

"I'm sorry, Roy."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You know that I am grateful for every thing that you did for my family and me…but…I just can't let it go…I just can't move on."

Johnny knew that Roy was right, but he also knew that he had to find a way to come to peace with himself and what had happened and he hadn't realized until just now that he had to forgive himself too. Forgive himself for not being able to give back to his best friend the most important thing in his life.

They were now both reliving that day 2 years ago.

**Chapter 6**

It was a good day today. Heather was doing well after a near drowning and her mother had hugged each of them about three times already and her father had shaken their hands at least half a dozen.

Dr. Brackett had even told them that they had done a good job getting her out of the water and getting her stabilized. "If you two had been one minute later getting to her, I don't think this would have been a good outcome," he had told them.

Yes it was a good day.

"Say Dixie you coming to the birthday party tonight?"

"I sure am Roy, Joe and Kel are coming too if that is alright. We all have the night off. By the way, how did you get the evening off?"

"Brice and Dillingham are coving the 2nd half of our shift. We covered for them about a month ago so I called in the payback."

"Both of them are covering? So I guess that means that you are going to be there too Johnny?

"You better believe it! I couldn't disappoint my best girl."

Dixie smiled, "Speaking of the best girl how old is she today Roy?"

"Four years old…can you believe it?"

"Four, so that explains it."

"Explains what?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Why she still has stars in her eyes for you!" she smiled, poking Johnny in the chest. "She is just not yet old enough to know better!"

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is Junior."

"Hey Roy, I need to do some shopping when my shift ends, what does Jennifer like now days?"

"Oh just about anything little girls like, dolls, hair bows, coloring books…just name it, but Dix, don't go to too much trouble."

"No trouble and I'm not going to show up at a birthday party without a gift! That would just be plain rude!"

They both laughed and looked at Johnny who had a scowl on his face. "Dolls, hair bows and colors?" he said sarcastically. "Roy, don't you even know what your own daughter likes?"

Roy rolled his eyes and said, "Well just tell me then, what did _**you **_get my daughter for her birthday?"

"A horse." He said very proudly!

"A horse?"

"Yes, a horse."

"A HORSE! You got her a real live, breathing, eating HORSE!"

"No…I'm not crazy, it one of those horses on the metal frame with the springs that they can ride on in the back yard!"

With a sigh of relief Roy looked at Dixie "a horse…"

"What? Jen always loves coming to my ranch to pet the horses and feeding them sugar cubes. I just thought that she needed one at her house to practice on so I can teach her to ride in a year or two."

"Oh great!"

"I tell you what Roy, I will have Kel and Joe get her the Cowgirl hat and the boots to go with it, how about that?"

"Gee thanks, Dixie, encourage him." Roy said thumbing over to Johnny.

"See you boys about 6:00."

"Alright…bye Dix."

They had restocked their supplies with Dixie and were heading back to the squad to go to the station for lunch when Sam Lanier's voice came over the handy talkie.

"**Squad 51, are you available?" **

Roy thumbed the mike, "Squad 51, available."

"**Stand by for response." **

Then the tones sounded.

"**Squad 51, with Engine 51, traffic accident with injuries, 310 Broadway, 310 Broadway, Ambulance is responding, time out 12:09"**

"Squad 51, 10-4"

They raced to the squad and left Rampart with lights and sirens.

"310 Broadway, that is just down from the Station. The engine company will probably beat us to the scene."

"You're probably right." And even thought Roy knew that they were more than capable of stabilizing the scene, he sped up just a little to get there as quickly as he could.

"I see them, Roy, about another 3 blocks ahead."

Roy's stomach tightened and he instantly knew that something was wrong. He had this feeling from time to time, and it was more than just adrenaline, but this time it was different. Something was wrong, very wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it.

They came to a stop and they each jumped out to start grabbing their gear to go to work when Captain Stanley came over to them.

"Chet, help Johnny get the gear and set up. Roy I need you to sit this one out."

Roy looked confused at his Captain and wondered why he would pull him off the rescue. It was then that he notice an all too familiar vehicle, a light blue sedan…it belonged to him. It was Joanne. The victim on this call was Joanne.

He pushed away from the Captain to get to the car. He had to see if she was alright, what kind of injuries she had, but the Captain was having no argument here.

"Roy no! Let John do his job, he has Chet and Marco to help him and we called for another squad to help."

"How is she?"

"I don't know."

"My God, Chris and Jennifer, what am I going to tell the kids, today is Jennifer's birthday."

"Look, John knows what he is doing; he will take good care of them."

"'Them' why did you say 'them'? "

"Roy, let's get someone to take you to Rampart, you can wait for news there and it won't be long before John is there."

"No, dammit, now answer me! You said 'them'!"

Then with as much strength and compassion as Captain Stanley could show he looked Roy straight in the eye. "Roy, Chris and Jennifer are in the car with Joanne."

**Chapter 7**

Things went black for Roy for just a split second. Everything was moving in slow motion. Mike was getting the K-12 out to work on the roof of Joann's car. The other squad had arrived and they were pulling out the drunk driver from the other vehicle. He seemed to be fine.

'_Drunk? What would someone be doing drunk in the middle of the day?' _Roy thought to himself.

Mike and Marco were tearing back the roof when four helium balloons floated out of the top of the car. Roy watched them until they were out of sight thinking. _'Balloons, that is why she was out with the kids, she was going to let Jennifer pick out her birthday cake at the bakery and Chris always got Jennifer balloons for a present. She loves balloons.' _

He was watching the scene unfolding in front of him. Funny it didn't even seem real. _'It's like watching TV... Where is the sound? I wonder why I'm not hearing the sound.' _

"Roy…Roy…"

He looked up to see Police Officer Vince standing in from of him.

"Roy, I am going to take you to the hospital to wait for everyone there. They just about have the car cut open so it won't be much longer."

Without arguing he followed him to the patrol car and slipped into the front seat and they were beginning to pull away. Vince stopped when Roy cried out.

"Wait...Cap!"

Captain Stanley hurried over to the patrol car. "What is it pal?"

"Tell Joann and the kids that I love them and I will be waiting for them at the hospital."

Roy didn't see the pained look that his Captain shot to Vince.

"Sure Roy, I'll tell them…Vince, get him out of here."

"Right."

Captain Stanley watched the patrol car pull away and he ran back over to the wreckage that was displayed in front of him. His men were working frantically trying to get Roy's family out of this mangled metal that used to be a car.

One by one Johnny started assessing the victims.

'_Roy's family' _He thought. _'Get a grip John Gage, they are victims right now, nothing personal, treat the victims." _

Captain Stanley's voice broke his thoughts. "Mike get a reel line in here, we have a gas leak from that other vehicle. Wash it down before we get a spark from the K-12. Then pull the plugs on these motors so we don't catch fire there."

"Right Cap."

Johnny continued with a quick assessment of the three passengers in the car and then relayed orders to the other men standing by.

"Chet I am going to need a neck brace, a back board and a leg splint. Joanne has a cut on her upper thigh that is bleeding pretty badly. Looks like she may have cut the femoral artery. She has lost a lot of blood so I'll need a tourniquet too."

"On the way!"

"OK Marco, Get a back board and a pediatric neck brace for Chris. He is in shock so bring me the IV kit. He is going to need one quick if we are going to pull him through."

"Got it!"

"Cap can you get me a line open to Rampart to let them know what is going on. Let them know that Roy is ahead of us so they can get in a room. If I know him he will head straight to the base station."

"Sure thing…what about Jennifer, what equipment do you need for her?"

It seemed to both men that it was an hour before Johnny answered. It wasn't really true until he said it. "She's Code F, Cap; she never knew what hit her. Looks like a broken neck when she hit the windshield."

Nothing more was said as Johnny covered her up with a yellow thermal blanked to hide the scene from the onlookers that were beginning to gather around.

"Rampart this is Rescue 51"

"Go ahead 51" come the reply from Dr. Joe Early at the base station.

Captain Stanley relayed all the information to the hospital regarding the scene, including the fact that Roy was on his way there now to wait information regarding his family.

"Understood 51" Dr. Early started giving treatment instructions to the men at the scene. Once that was done he picked up the white phone receiver from the wall and instructed the operator to page Dr. Brackett and Nurse McCall to the base station.

Once they were there he gave them all the information that he knew.

Dr. Brackett then took over. "Ok here's the game plan. Joe you take Chris and I'll take Joanne, Dixie, have OR stand by incase we need to take either of them up to surgery. Call Brad Robinson, he is the best vascular surgeon on staff. Make sure that we have plenty of O Positive blood available. If Johnny is right about the femoral artery she is going to need it. Also Dixie, call Carol and Mike down here to help, Roy is going to be in no condition to be left alone and I want you to stay with him. Joe stay at the base station and I will get the rooms set up. Alright, let's go."

They each set about their tasks when approximately fifteen minutes later Vince arrived with Roy and Dixie was there waiting. She ushered him into the lounge as quickly as she could and she hurried him past the base station where Joe was giving more instructions regarding the incoming patients. She got him a cup of coffee and sat across from him, giving him time to talk when he was ready.

"Dixie, have you heard from Johnny?"

"Yes Roy, they are on their way."

"How are they?"

"I'm not sure, Joe is handling the base station and I have been getting ready for the ambulances, so I have not been there to hear all of the information. We'll know soon. Johnny is coming."

She lied…she knew exactly how Joanne and Chris were doing and it was not good. She also knew that Jennifer was a Code F but decided not to let Roy know until the rest of the men from Station 51 could get there, especially Johnny. He was going to need them now more than ever. She was torn between staying there with Roy and hearing information from the base station, but she dared not leave him alone. Not right now.

A few minutes later Johnny, Captain Stanley and the other men walked in to the room with Dixie and Roy and she felt safe to leave him. She promised him that she would find out what she could and be back with information.

"Johnny how are they."

He took the seat across from him and knew that he couldn't lie to his partner, his best friend. He never has been able to. Roy could always see right through him.

"Roy it not good."

The other men from 51 gathered around closer to them for support. They knew what Johnny was about to say.

"Tell me Johnny…"

"Joanne cut the femoral artery and lost a lot of blood. We got the bleeding to stop but she is in deep shock. Dr. Brackett has her in surgery now. Chris has a broken neck. He stopped breathing in the ambulance. We assisted him until we got here to emergency…"

There was a long pause while he gathered strength he had to tell his friend the worse news he ever had to tell anyone. …"Roy, Jennifer didn't make it. She died at the scene. There was nothing I could do."

"What!" Roy screamed at him, "Nothing you could do? I thought you were the best Paramedic in the field. Nothing you could do! Did you even try?"

Johnny just turned away knowing that Roy didn't mean what he had just said, but it still didn't stop the hurt the words caused.

"Roy!" Captain Stanley's voice filled the room…then a little softer "Roy, I was there, we all were there, Chet, Marco and Mike we were all there right beside Johnny. I can promise you that he did everything that he could possibly do."

They knew Roy was hurting and angry. They also knew that nothing they said to him was going to make the situation better and it could even get a lot worse.

Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early and Dixie entered the room. All six men had their eyes on them searching their faces for some news about Joanne and Chris.

Dr. Early spoke first, "Roy, I'm sorry, we did all that we could do for Chris. He died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. CPR was being done and his airway was being assisted, but we just couldn't get him back. I'm so sorry."

There was silence in the room and you could actually hear everyone trying to catch their breath after such a blow had been given to their friend.

"Roy," It was Dr. Brackett. "Roy you've been through a lot tonight but you have to know everything. Do you think you're up to it?" He nodded his head in reply. "OK then, look at me, Joanne had lost a lot of blood, we carried her to the OR, but her heart was just too weak. She fought as long as she could. She never regained consciousness. She didn't make it. She died about 10 minutes after the ambulance brought her in. I'm sorry Roy."

Johnny got up and walked over to his partner and placed his hand on his shoulder. He could feel the trembling and shaking of his muscles as the news began to sink in. The news that in one event, one moment in time, he had lost what was most precious to him...his family…his entire family.

Roy didn't know whether to cry, scream, to pass out or… "I feel sick…Johnny I'm going to be sick."

Johnny grabbed the waste basket that was close by and held his friend until he had emptied himself. "It's alright, Roy, I'm not going to leave you." He motioned for Mike to wet a dish towel on the sink and hand it to him while Dixie went to get a sedative.

Roy stood to his feet with Johnny right there with his arm around him on his shoulder. "I want to see them."

**Chapter 8**

Roy was staring out at the stars. "Funny, Johnny, I can still feel your hand on my shoulder."

"Roy…"

He hadn't noticed that his friend gotten up from the place that he was sitting by the fire and had stood by him and put his hand on his shoulder. Johnny knew he had to let him know that he was still there when he could see him shaking in the moonlight. When he was satisfied that he was ok, he returned to his seat after getting another beer out of the cooler for himself and handed one to Roy.

"Johnny, this past weekend was Jennifer's birthday…and the day I lost my family."

"Is that why you took balloons to the park?"

"It wasn't really the park. I took them to the cemetery. I was going to place them by her grave, but decided to let them go…that is what Jen used to always do after her birthday party was over…I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore…silly huh?"

"No, not if that is what you needed to do."

"I took flowers to Joanne and Chris. Then came home and cleaned out the garage. When I pulled in a saw it, I could just hear Joanne in that irritated voice of hers, telling me that I have my pottery supplies scattered all over the place. I fixed Chris' bike too. It had a flat tire."

"Roy"

"Yeah?"

"It's been two years…"

"I know...do you know that I am having trouble remembering? I barely remember the funeral service…and lately it is getting hard to remember what Joanne looked like without seeing a picture. Or Jennifer's voice or Chris' laugh."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you doing this to Joanne and the kids?"

"What?

"Don't you think that Joanne would want you to be happy? She wouldn't want you to be alone and miserable. And the kids…your focus has been on that one day. The day that their lives ended, you don't allow yourself to think about the years before that day that you had with them. All of the good times, the happy times before the accident. That is not fair to them that the only memory that you allow is a tragic one."

"I've never thought about it that way…but it is so hard."

"Grief and the grieving process is always hard…that is the price of love…but if you love them then you will go on with life because of them."

"Johnny I miss them so much…"

"And you are supposed to…I'm not asking you to stop missing them. No one can ask you to do that. I am asking you to start living your life again, and stop just existing."

"That call the other day…it brought it all back…fresh…just like the day it happened."

"I know…but you are in a position to help Mr. Baker, you have been where he is at right now, and you survived. Maybe you can convince him that he can survive too."

"I'm not sure."

"Let me ask you this…what if it had been you. We have a dangerous job, you know that. What if on that last call if the roof had caved in, or Marco hadn't found the back staircase? We were not far from never coming out of the building. What if it had been you and Joanne was here to get the news. Would you want her to sit in the house alone, and grieve for years?"

"No of course not."

"Then listen to her voice. Hear her voice in your heart and what would she say? I tell you what she would say… 'Royal Christopher DeSoto! What do you think you are doing?'"

Roy smiled the first real smile that he had in a long time. He knew Johnny was right and he could hear her voice.

"Roy you know that you would have Joanne and the kid's permission to be happy. Now you have got to give yourself permission."

"I'm going to take a walk."

As he got down to the lake next to the water all the emotion that he had bottled up for the past two years came gushing out of him, just like the water that was rolling down between the banks. "I'm so sorry Jo! I'm so sorry Chris and Jen! I wasn't there! I wasn't there to help you! To protect you…Jen I'm sorry you didn't have your birthday party! Chris I'm sorry you didn't get to play little league! God I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I am still here and not with you." He fell to the ground and poured out his tears with all the emotion that he had.

Then it was over. He was quiet, his mind was quiet and his heart was quiet. He had forgiven himself, which had been the hardest thing that he has done during this whole 2 year long nightmare. Things were so quiet that he finally could hear Chris' laughter and Jennifer calling out "Daddy!" He could see Joanne and she had never looked more beautiful than she did right then in his memory. He had to remember to tell Johnny "Thank you" for giving him his life back, but right now he didn't want to disturb this moment.

It wasn't until he heard a bird singing happily in the background that he realized that it was morning and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He had been there all night. He decided that he had better get back to the camp before Johnny got worried and hurried after him when he noticed a blanket about 100 yards away from where he was. Roy went over and picked up the blanket and recognized it immediately.

"An Indian blanket…Johnny's blanket." It was then that he knew that his partner, his best friend was not worried about him, but from 100 yard away on the hill above where Roy was, had sat up all night long watching over him in his darkest hour.

Roy made his way back up the hill and down the path to where they had set up camp. Johnny was there and had a fresh pot of coffee going and the trout in the pan frying. Boy it smelled good too. He was surprised at how hungry he was.

"There you are Roy DeSoto! I was getting worried about you. The next time you decide to off and sleep by yourself, let a guy know. I thought I was going to have to call the Engine Company to come up here and help me find you…if it was my snoring then I'm sorry, but there was no reason to run off…"

As he was talking Roy walked up to him and handed him a folded blanket. Johnny knew that he had been caught and sheepishly flashed that crooked grin.

"There it is…something must have carried it off last night after you left on your walk. I have been looking everywhere for it!"

"Yeah, must have. I wish I knew how it got there on that hill side. Sure would like to thank them for being so close by last night…with your snoring and all."

Roy gave him a knowing smile and turned to help with camp and to set up the fishing gear. Johnny could see a difference in his partner. There was a peace about him that had not been there in a long time. _'Good to have you back, Pally"_ he thought to himself.

The rest of the day they spent fishing and laughing about all of the times that they had been in close calls together. They talked about 'The Phantom' and how it was about time for him to show back up at the station again. They did some hiking and even decided to do some rock climbing and repelling. They saw a black bear and her cub eating honey, and they were even chased away by the bees and the bears when they go too close to the hive.

They came back to camp late, exhausted from the day's adventure and from the lack of sleep from the evening before. They were tired, but a good tired. They fixed another dinner of fish and Johnny had fried up some wild roots that he picked up while they were hiking today with some wild berries for desert.

The stars were beginning to peak through their dark blanket again and Roy looked over at his partner who was already fast asleep in his sleeping bag. He decided that he would head into his own tent to get some sleep to, but before he did, he looked up toward heaven and said, "Goodnight Jo, Goodnight Jen and Chris, I love you." Then he thought to himself, _'this has been a good day, a very good day.' _


	3. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leah Chambers was working in the Research Lab at Rampart General Hospital. The ever mounding glass slides and paperwork that was stacking up on her desk was letting her know that she would not be going home at the end of her shift tonight.

'_Just tell me Leah…who wanted to be head of this department?'_ She thought to herself as she caught a stack of files that was very close to slipping over the edge of her desk to the floor.

She looked up when Dr. Morton came in the door with a vile in his hands. "Dr. Chambers…?"

"Yes? Dr. Morton, how many times do I need to tell you, it's Leah? Just plain Leah."

"But why…you do have your doctorate."

"I know, but 'Dr, Chambers' sounds so…so…well old…oh I don't know how it sounds, and besides I'm not an M.D. My doctorate is in Biology and Medicine and Disease Research…so just _'Leah'_ if you don't mind."

"Fine, if you call me 'Mike'"

"Agreed…now what can I do for you."

"Dr. Early has an unusual case. We need you to run this sample as soon as possible."

"What am I looking for?"

"That is what you are supposed to tell us."

"Great…just great…ok what are the symptoms?"

"High fever, around 104, low blood count, and semi conscious, low blood sugar, irregular heartbeat and fluid around the heart."

"Alright, I've got it…what is the age of the patient?"

"Female, 6 years old….we just can't get a handle on what is going on."

"What? 6 years old and going into congestive heart failure?"

'_This is serious. I was right. I won't be going home tonight.'_ "I suppose that Dr. Early will be waiting on the results?"

"From what he said, he would be here all night if that is what it took."

Leah tossed her auburn shoulder length hair, flashed hazel eyes and smiled an infectious smile at her contemporary and said "I will get right on it."

Even though she was complaining she knew that she couldn't fool herself. She loved her job, she loved the hours, and she loved the fact that she was genuinely helping these patients. And the fact that she could find answers to problems, and solutions to illnesses that the doctors themselves sometime could not find was a boost to her ego too. She would never let them know that though. She had the greatest respect for the Doctors at Rampart General Hospital, and even more respect to the Nurses that had to deal with difficult patients, perform thankless duties, and exposed to death in one room and put a smile on their face for the next.

'_At least I just have to work with the slide smears and test tube samples and the occasional grumpy and pushy doctor!'_ Leah told herself as she thought about the activity going on outside the 4 walls of her lab. She prepared the necessary equipment and began to go to work on the urgent case for Dr. Early.

She was just beginning narrow down the search on the blood sample she was testing. She was checking for smaller strains of viruses…there! There it is! Coxsackievirus Type B.

"I think I will deliver these results myself." She made a phone call to New York while she waited for the finding to be printed in the other room and then headed out the door to find Dr. Early.

Joe and Dixie were at the desk going over a patients chart when Leah approached them. "Hi guys!"

"What are you still doing here this time of night? I didn't know the research lab had 24 hour shifts." Dixie said to her.

"It's all my fault." Joe admitted, "She was working on the case for Betty Thompson for me…what did you find Leah?"

"Coxsackievirus Type B."

"What? I've never heard of that" as Joe reached for the chart.

"It is a newly named virus that came out of Albany Medical Center in New York. Check with her parents and see if they have traveled in that area."

"Dix?"

"I'll find out right now…" Dixie hurried to Betty's room to talk with her parents as Leah filled Joe in on what she knew.

"Type B virus can cause fever and Epidemic Pleurodynia. As you know Epidemic Pleurodynia is an infection caused by one of several viruses. It causes pain from the muscles in the chest that join ribs together. Type B is transmitted from person to person. Other people become infected with the virus if they touch contaminated items then put their fingers in their mouth before washing them properly. Contaminated items can include soiled diapers, shared toys and toilets.

Almost all generally healthy individuals recover completely. However, about 5% of people develop acute viral meningitis as a complication of the coxsackievirus infection. Other less common complications include pericarditis and myocarditis. Infection and fluid around the heart. I think that is what is going on here."

"Are there any recommended treatments."

"I called Dr. Joseph Castleman at the Albany Medical Center. He says that the virus will resolve itself with time and to just aggressively treat the symptoms. Check for meningitis and monitor the heart continually. If there are no symptomatic complications then you should see a turn in 4 to 5 days."

Dixie returned with news "they were in New York a few days ago visiting relatives. Said that most of the family had come down with the flu, but they were doing much better."

"OK Dix, Thanks Leah, looks like Betty fell into that 5% range."

"Looks like it. I'm just glad I could help."

"Dixie call pediatrics and let's set up treatment, you go home and get some rest young lady."

Leah just returned a smile and wave as they hurried down the hall then looked at her watch_. '3 AM. I may as well crash out in my office. No use going home at this late hour. I'm too tired to drive." _She decided as she headed back to the lab to lock up.

As she walked down the hall she met the ambulance attendants as they rushed in emergency room doors followed by the Paramedics. She barely got out of the way as they turned the corner to head to the treatment room where Dr. Morton was waiting on them. She was watching them as they wheeled behind the door out of sight and turned on her heels to go back to the lab. When she did she ran directly in a man in uniform that caught her and steadied her on her feet as she stumbled.

"Are you alright?"

'_Those are the most gorgeous, bluest eyes I have ever seen, and that smile!'_

"Ma'am? Ma'am?"

"Oh…yes, I'm fine, I was just…uh…sorry." Leah quickly straightened her lab coat and shook her head trying to get those eyes out of her head and smiled as she walked away.

Roy DeSoto returned the smile and headed off toward the treatment room following his partner. _'What a beautiful young lady. Incredible smile. And it was cute that she was embarrassed. I wonder who she was. I'll have to remember to ask Dix…'_

As he opened the door he heard, "Page Dr. Early! We have a full cardiac arrest here!" and Roy leaped into action at the gurney talking over CPR. The chance meeting and pretty young lady with the incredible smile was too soon forgotten.


	4. Chapter 10

1**Chapter 10**

It had been two months since the camping trip and Johnny could see changes in his partner day by day. He was able to talk about Joanne, Jennifer and Chris without immediately going to that fateful day and he was able to remember the good memories that he had of them.

Roy had also begun to think about his life that lay in front of him. What was waiting for him in his future? One thing that he knew for sure that for several weeks now he has been able to go on rescues with a clear mind. He was no longer terrified that he might have to come face to face with the rescue of a child and automatically see Chris' or Jen's face in the face of the victim. That all too familiar knot in his stomach whenever the tones went off was no longer a debilitating occurrence that was holding him back.

Last shift had been a busy shift but a good one. Nine runs that day and 3 in the middle of the night. _'I wonder how the 3 AM cardiac victim is doing. He was stable when we left. What was it about that call? I was going to try to remember something…what was it.'_

He was trying to remember what was special on that call while he was changing into his uniform in the locker room when his partner walked in interrupting his thoughts. Johnny was in a very sullen mood and Roy could spot it in an instance. _'Oh boy...this is going to be a long day,'_ Roy thought to himself._ 'I bet it takes me the entire shift just to drag out of him what is wrong..." _

"Ok Johnny, are we going to dance around this all day or are you just going to tell me up front what is wrong with you."

"Good morning to you too...and I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am talking about your mood...."

"I can tell you what is wrong with him." Chet said as he walked into the room. "He's struck out with a girl again."

"Oh shut up Chet! How would you know?"

"Cause I know you Gage, you've had 2 day's off, away from the job, you talked about this big date that you were working on and now you come back in a worse mood than when you left...what else could it be?"

Johnny didn't see the smile that appeared across Roy's face when he realized that Johnny had been caught.

"Chet...let me tell you something...." Johnny said to his antagonizing crew mate, pointing his finger at him. He didn't get to finish that thought because Captain Stanley called out time for roll call and inspection.

"Saved by the bell!" and Chet scurried out of the room.

"The last word" Johnny thought out loud.

"What's that_?" _

"Roy...why is it with him I never seem to get the last word?"

"Don't worry about it...you will be your turn."

They fell in line for inspection and assignment of duties for the start of the day by Captain Stanley.

"Roy you and John will need to prep the squad and do inventory. B shift was on a late fire structure call and didn't have time to restock on supplies so try to get that taken care of as soon as you can."

"Mike, you service the engine and Chet and Marco you start swapping out hoses. We have about 1500 feet of hose to hang and swap out. Mike I will help you on the Engine. Who's on kitchen detail today?"

"That's me Cap." Marco answered.

"What are we having?" Johnny was always interested in the menu of the day.

"What else…chili!"

The Captain finished assignments with "OK gang, this stuff won't get done on its own so let's get to it."

Johnny and Roy started pulling equipment out of the squad and making a list of supplies that they needed to refill. They checked the O2 levels on the tanks and the calibration on the Biophone.

"Johnny, so are you going to tell me what is up with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Look, you are eventually going to tell me anyway so why don't you just tell me now so you can get it off your chest."

"I don't want to."

"For pete sakes…why?"

Johnny looked at him rather annoyed and said "Because I don't want Chet to be right!"

"Oh so it is a girl."

"Roy is it April Carter, the new lab technician that works at Rampart."

"She turned you down for a date?"

"Well, no not exactly."

"What did happen then?"

"She said she never goes out of a first date alone. First dates have to be double dates."

"Is there a reason?"

"I don't know. She says that it takes the pressure off of having to come up with conversation between just the two of you. You can be more relaxed."

"I guess that makes sense. So why don't you get someone to go with you?"

"Who?"

"How about Chet? He has been dating that new girl for some time now."

"Roy! Please! Can you just see me and Chet out on a date?"

"Well…not with each other."

" 'Ha!' 'Ha!' Very funny Mr. Hope."

Roy could see the wheels turning in Johnny's head as he tried to figure out a solution to his current predicament. _'I don't like this. I don't like this one bit.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Johnny bite his lower lip in thought. Then there it was…that smile_. 'Uh oh…here is comes.' _

"Say Roy??"

"No!"

"What?"

"No!"

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you!"

"Yes I do and no, I won't go out on a blind date just so you can go out with Judy Collins!"

"It is April Carter and that is not what I was going to ask you."

Roy looked at his partner and rolled his at him eyes in disbelief.

"Well it wasn't…I was just trying to…well you know that…she was just saying…I was just…Roy why won't let me fix you up with someone?"

"No Johnny."

Johnny knew not to push the issue any more right at this moment. He thought to himself, _'OK Pally, I will just have to set you up with a pretty girl and then let nature take its course. Let's see…who is there? Heather Baker, the nurse in pediatrics? No she's too young…how about Norma Davis in x-ray? No that won't work she is too old and wears support hose. It has got to be the perfect choice…Jessica! She's perfect! Jessica Edwards from ICU…blond hair, blue eyes, nice build, perfect! Now just to get them together…" _

"Hey Roy, I'm done here why don't we head over to Rampart?"

"Alright, sounds good to me, I'll let Cap know."

"Ok". Johnny smiled knowing that his plan was in order and the set up was just about to be completed… _'Don't give up on me yet April. That dream date is just a chance meeting away!" _

"Hey Cap, Johnny and I are done with the squad inventory. We're going to head over to Rampart to restock supplies."

"Right…just stay available and let L.A. know you are 10-8."

"Right Cap."

Roy headed back to the squad where Johnny was already in the seat ready to roll.

"What is your hurry Junior?"

"Oh nothing, just want to get this baby back at full working conditions." He replied patting the dashboard of the squad.

"Uh huh..." Roy had seen that look before. _'You are up to something, Junior, and I will just have to watch my back." _

'_Roy this is going to be the best day of the rest of your life.' _

Roy picked up the mike "LA, Squad 51, 10-8 to Rampart General Hospital."

**Sam Lanier's voice: "10-4 Squad 51, LA Clear"**

There was that smile again… _'Yep...he is up to something.'_


	5. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

The phone was ringing off the hook when Leah entered in the doors of the lab.

"April? April where are you? The phone is ringing."

When she didn't get an answer she looked at her watch and realized that it was just about lunch time. _'April always delivers the morning lab results on her way out to lunch. That is why she is not here.' _

"Rampart Lab Services, Leah Chambers, how may I help you?"

Leah answered the phone expecting to hear one of the Doctors on staff or another hospital employee trying to get her to rush some lab results but the voice on the other end of the phone made her stop dead in her tracts.

"Leah this is Jeff."

She tried to hide the startled sound in her voice as she answered him."

"Hello Jeff."

"Leah, I know that I promised not to call you, but this is business."

Jeff Martin was the reason that she had moved to Los Angeles to begin with. They had worked together at the University of California San Diego Medical Center. She was a special projects researcher on infectious diseases and he was a professor of Biology and the research department's grant writer. They had been engaged to be married when he broke off the relationship. His job was more important to him than she was and truth be known her job was more important to him too. She had turned down a chair position with the teaching faculty and he couldn't understand why she would pass up such a career opportunity.

She tried to make him understand that she wanted to help people, not obtain a position for prestige. He was furious with her because her goals were not the same as his. He wanted the prestige, the power and the politics. She wanted her research, her lab results, her bacteria cultures and the new medicine that was created from her work.

The sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts back to the phone call. "Leah, I need your help."

It was not like him to ask for anything. He did not want to appear that he needed anyone or anything. This must be serious or he must be in trouble.

"What's going on?"

She took out a notepad and pen and began taking notes. She listened to all of the information being fed to her over the phone. Page after page was being written until she finally spoke without looking up from the notes that she had written. Leah had not even noticed that April had come back to the lab and was watching her as she studied what she was on the desk in front of her.

"Ok Jeff, I need you to send me all of your research and lab results and I will start there. Then I will need samples of everything that you have. I will need to run my own test and grow my own cultures here. How long will it take you to secure all of the information? With about 3 hours driving time that will put everything here in about 6 hours. What currier service are you going to use so I will know who to expect? What? You're bringing it? Jeff you don't have to come in person; a service can do the job…ok…whatever you decide. I will se you about 7:00 PM then."

Leah released a big sigh and looked up at April. "What kind of plans did you have tonight?"

"Nothing special, why?"

"I need you to work late if you can."

"No problem."

"Great and call Justin and Angela in too. Tell them to be here by 6:00 PM. We are going to need a full lab staff on this."

"What's going on?"

"I'll fill you in on all the details after I have a talk with Dr. Brackett. Let me know as soon as you get in touch with the team."

"Ok…Leah is this bad?"

"It could be." She said over her shoulder as she went through the door.

Leah Chambers rushed down the hall way to the nurses' station in the emergency area. Carol Martin, Dixie's assistant was there charting in a patient's chart.

"Hi Carol, have you seen Dr. Brackett?"

"Hi, Leah, he and Nurse McCall are in Treatment Room 3."

"Do you think they will be long?"

"I don't think so. They are with a patient that turns out to have a sprained ankle. They should be finished in a bit. Can I give them a message for you?"

"No, thanks anyway. I think that I will wait here for them." Carol couldn't help but notice the notebook she held tightly in her hands but decided not to inquire further.

"OK, but I will let Dr. Brackett know you are looking for him."

"That would be great, thank you."

Leah sat down at the nurses' station barely noticing the two paramedics that passed by engrossed in their own conversation.

"OK Johnny, but tell me _**why**_ you want to go to the second floor ICU area?"

"I have a friend that works up there and I just thought that I would drop by to say hi."

"A friend?"

"Yes"

"Tell me she wouldn't be of the female persuasion would she?"

"No Roy, Don't go jumping to conclusions. It is just a good friend…" And the conservation faded into silence as the elevator doors closed on them.

"Leah, Carol told me that you were looking for me." Dr. Brackett said as he approached her with Dixie right behind to file the new chart on the patient.

"Yes, Dr. Brackett. I just received a phone call from a friend from the University of California San Diego Medical Center."

"I see, and what would this be about."

"They need our help on some case diagnosis problems that has come up there. The San Diego health department is leaning on them hard and it looks like they could be at epidemic proportions within days and this could affect our area."

"Do have all of the information on this?"

"Yes sir, everything that I could get over the phone and the director of research at UCSD is bringing me the rest and should be here by 7:00 PM."

"Alright let's go into my office and go over everything you have right now, Dix I want you in on this too and call Joe."

Their conversation was interrupted by the conversation the two paramedics got off of the elevator.

"Roy listen…"

"No Johnny, you listen, I told you I am not interested in getting fixed up in a blind date and IF I had known that was your intentions for going to the ICU floor I would have never gotten on the elevator to begin with…hi Dix."

"Hi yourself…Johnny, what's wrong with him?" Dixie asked as she observed Roy's irritated behavior.

"Oh…he's just being difficult."

"Difficult? I'm being difficult? OK Junior just load the supplies so we can get on the road."

It wasn't until Dr. Brackett called out to them that they had noticed standing by his office door.

"Roy, Johnny…have you two got just a few minutes? We have some information coming in that may be important for the paramedics out in the field."

"Sure Doc." They both answered him.

They walked into the office and was greeted by Leah who was waiting for everyone.

"Roy, Johnny I would like for you to meet Leah Chambers. She is over the Lab Research Department…Leah these are two of our finest paramedics John Gage and Roy DeSoto."

Johnny reached out to shake hands with her but she hardly seem to notice him because she was looking at Roy and he at her.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am…have we met somewhere?" Roy asked inquisitively. _'That smile, there is something about that smile.'_

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure I would have remembered." _'Those eyes, there is something about those eyes.'_


	6. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Leah forced herself to look away from those blue eyes when Joe and Dixie entered the room. Dr. Brackett began to fill them in on what Leah had told him.

"Apparently there is a new strain of virus causing havoc in San Diego. I will let Leah tell you what is going on so far."

"About an hour ago I received a phone call from the University of California San Diego Medical Center. The San Diego health department is looking into the possibility of this new strain of virus and their area could be at epidemic proportions within days. They need our help because we fully expect this to be a fast traveling virus that will migrate to our area."

Dr. Brackett continued, "Apparently this is a super virus that has crossed the border from Mexico. They started seeing cases there about 6 weeks ago."

"Right, there have been 24 cases reported in Mexico with 20 fatalities. About 3 weeks ago the first reports started showing up in San Diego. 50 known cases and so far there have been 15 fatalities, 23 still in critical care, and 12 either in the early stages or stable at this time."

Joe spoke up, "There seems to be an increase on the cases as it crossed the border. Do we know how it is being spread?"

"Not right now Joe, we only have speculation at this point."

"Dr. Early, Dr. Brackett is right, we think that the carriers are the migrant working heading north to the wine countries."

"And with little record keeping of the wineries there will be no way to track these people."

"Right Dix, no one regulates so no one checks." Dr. Brackett agreed with her.

Leah continued, "San Diego Med Center is sending up all their information and cultures and they should be here by 7:00 PM tonight. We will start analysis as soon as I can grow new cultures."

"Do you have enough staff to cover this?" Dr. Early wanted to know.

"Yes, I believe I do, April Carter my assistant has agreed to stay over on her shift and I have had her call in Justin Harris and Angela Martinez. Of course, I will be here as long as it takes."

"Well, it has been a long time since I have had to do research, but if you need extra hands or eyes, I will be available, just give me a call."

"Thanks, Dr. Early, I will keep that in mind."

"Leah that goes for Dixie and me too. Right Dix?"

"Right Kel and I will call food services and let them know that your department is on full alert and take care of your meals. Just give me the list of names working out of your department and I will take care of the rest."

"Thank you for all your help, this is going to be a long next few days."

Johnny then spoke up at that time. "Dr Brackett, what about us? Where do we fit into this picture?"

"Johnny, you and Roy and the rest of the Paramedics are going to have to be our front line of defense. If it comes to Los Angeles County you will probably see it before anyone does."

"So you want us to be on the alert for anything that looks different?"

"That's right."

"Ms. Chambers, what are the symptoms that accompanies this virus? I want to know what to look for when we are in the field."

"Just call me Leah and good question Roy. The onset of symptoms is fatigue and nausea, muscle spasms and a high fever."

"Sound like the flu."

"Johnny it is very similar to the flu with the exception that the symptoms are all extreme and they set in very quickly after being exposed. Extreme fatigue to the point of being bedridden then the high fever sets in. It has been reported of temps topping out at 104 to 107 degrees."

Roy was very concerned when he heard the symptoms because he knew that acting fast would mean the difference of life and death to some patients. "How do you want us to treat the victims that we see?"

"Roy, we need you to take the utmost care, not only for the patients but also for yourselves." Dr Bracket continued with his instructions. "If you get a call with any of the symptoms mentioned then use gloves and wear masks. No exceptions. Deal with the fever first, if it is over 104 then you are going to have to start dealing with the fever on scene. Carry cold packs with you for ice and as a last resort if ice is not available carry extra rubbing alcohol, just watch for shock."

Leah looked at the paramedics in front of her and could see the depth of the concern for their yet unknown patients. She was impressed at how personal they took the responsibility that was being placed in front of them. "and one final thing." She added, "No saline IV solutions. Glucose only."

"But what about their sodium and the potassium levels?" Johnny protested.

"That is the tightrope that we are going to have to walk to keep them alive." Leah tried to explain. "Excessive saline will cause a shutdown of the kidneys. They will literally drown in their own body fluids."

"So Ms. Chambers…uh Leah" Roy began, "We really don't know what we are up against."

"No, Roy, as of right now, we really don't know what we are up against."

"Gentlemen, I will call a paramedics meeting for tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM for all available personnel. Pass the work on today and keep your eyes sharp." Dr. Brackett then dismissed the meeting.

Johnny stayed behind to ask a few more questions of Dr. Brackett and Early while Dixie hurried back to the duties of the base station and ER Desk. Roy held the door open for Leah as she turned to give him a smile. 'So good looking and a gentleman too'. As she steeped through the doorway she heard Roy ask Dr. Brackett. "Hey Doc, about that cardiac we brought in a couple of day's ago…the one that went into full arrest. How is he doing?"

'That's it! That is where I have seen him. He's the one that I ran into in the hall.' The thought of that moment made Leah blush.

"Oh yeah, he is doing great Roy. He is going to have to change his lifestyle quite a bit, but you got him here in time. He is going to make it."

"That's great…well, see ya."

"Well, Leah, looks like you have your work cut out for you…I mean about this new virus."

'He's talking to me…Leah concentrate! But his eyes are so blue!' "Yeah"

''Yeah'... 6 years of college and all you could think to say was 'yeah'? Leah! You are such an idiot!'

Roy saw the pained look that flashed across her face and couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh Great! Now he's laughing at you. What is wrong with you?' She told herself.

"I'd better get my partner and get back to work. Good luck with your research."

"Thank you and good luck with your victims."

Roy smiled, "Thank you…Come on Johnny, let's roll."

'Good luck with your victims! You are an idiot!'

She stood there watching the two paramedics head down the hall out the emergency room double doors when she heard a voice behind her…it was Dixie.

"He's cute isn't he?"

"What? Yeah I guess you could say he was kind of, sort of cute." She answered her quickly. 'I wonder if he is married' Leah thought to herself.

"Uh huh, and he is a widower, single again, in case you were wondering."

"Well Dixie, I wasn't, you know that I am married to my job."

Dixie just smiled and answered her with a simple, "Right."


	7. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Roy DeSoto was leaned over the bench in the locker room tying his shoelace when it broke. 'I am not believing this!' He thought to himself. "DeSoto! What is your problem today?" he said aloud as Johnny walked in.

"I don't know, what is your problem today?"

"What?"

"You were asking 'What is your problem today' and I am answering you saying 'I don't know.'"

"Oh."

"So what is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Roy!"

Mike, Chet and Marco walked in the room on the tail end of this very strange conversation. "So John, what is Roy's problem?"

"I don't know Chet."

Marco continued with a questioning smile, "Come on Roy, let us in on what is going on….Johnny here finally getting on your last nerve."

"Right now it's not Johnny on my last nerve."

"Well now, it can't be the rest of us, Roy." Mike argued, "We're the ones that help keep Johnny in line for you."

"Hey!" Johnny shouted in protest to Mike who was smiling.

"You all want to know what is wrong? I'll tell you what is wrong! I got up this morning 30 minutes late when my alarm clock didn't go off. Then I went out to my car and had a flat tire. I pulled out the spare and it was flat too. My neighbor had to come over and help me fix it. Then I get here and pulled a button off of my best uniform shirt and then broke two shoelaces. Now I have to listen to the four of you stand here and hassle me about what is wrong! That is what is wrong!"

The four men silently looked at Roy until they heard Johnny say, "Here."

"What's this?" Roy blinked at him absently.

"Shoelaces."

Roy rolled his eyes and took the shoelaces and walked out the door.

"That's not what's wrong with him." Chet said.

"What?" Johnny looked at him just a little confused.

"That's not what's wrong with him."

"OK Chet, then tell us what is wrong with Roy."

"He's in love."

"What? You are crazy." Marco disagreed.

"I'm telling you guys. When is the last time you saw someone act like that?"

"Gage, last week." Mike answered.

"Right, Mike, and what is always Johnny Gage's problem?"

"Girls!" Marco and Mike answered together.

"Oh Shut up Chet! You don't' know what you are talking about."

"I'm sorry to disagree with you Gage, but I'm right on this one."

The three firemen exited the locker room leaving Johnny there to ponder what had been said.

"In Love? With whom?" Johnny called out to them as they went through the door leaving his question unanswered. 'In love? How did I miss that?'

He went into the Bay finding Roy checking out the squad's equipment after changing his shoelaces.

Roy was as deeply involved in his work as he was his thoughts. 'Why can't I get this girl out of my head? Three days off and she is all that I can think of. Boy she had an incredible smile. And the way she blushed. Oh come on DeSoto! She wouldn't be interested in you. You are a paramedic and she is a scientist…'

"Roy I don't mean to interrupt that conversation you have going on with yourself in your head but you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whoever this chick is that has you so tore up inside. You should see the look on your face"

"I'm not tore up and Leah's not a 'chick'" Roy answered rather short then thought to himself, 'I can't believe I let that one slip out! Roy! Are you crazy? Now you will never hear the end of it.'

"Leah? From the meeting the other day?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering how the research was coming."

"Sure you were. Roy why don't you just go over there and ask her out?"

"I can't do that, she is working on something very important."

"OK then, why don't you go ask how her research is going."

"You know that could be beneficial to the department to know if we are going to have any cases and if we are closer to a treatment."

"Roy, I think that is as good an excuse as any to ask Cap if we can go 10-8 to Rampart."

"I'm serious, Johnny!"

"So am I."

"Three days!" Leah said out loud as she stretched he arms high over her head trying to get awake.

"What did you say?" April asked her as she came through the door that morning.

"Just that I have been here for three days straight and it doesn't seem we are any closer than we were when we started."

"We are closer. We have ruled out about 100 different strains of virus."

"I know I'm just impatient, I guess."

"When you say three days, that makes me wonder. Have you been here the entire time?"

"Yep. I have been here for 37 hours, 23 minutes and 18 seconds."

"Then maybe you need to take a break." The voice that she heard made her jump. It was Jeff Martin. He was tall and well built and dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt and sharp tie. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she looked at him. He was just as handsome and just as sure of himself as he was when she left San Diego.

"Jeff what are you doing here, I thought you left a couple of days ago."

"I did but I drove in last night. I thought I would see how my best girl is doing."

April who was walking toward the other room stopped when she saw the look on Leah's face and decided that she might need a rescue from this conversation.

"Jeff, I am not your girl and I have too much work to do here."

"Well, we will just see if we can change that."

Leah wondered what he meant by those words.

"Come on Roy, it just down this hall and I want to talk to April anyway."

"I can't believe that I am doing this."

"You'll be fine, just follow my lead."

Johnny led Roy to the end of the hallway through the double doors to the research lab. It was very obvious by the way the conversation was taking place and the escalation of the volume of the voices that this was not a casual conversation."

"Jeff I told you that it was over. It was over two years ago." Leah told him directly.

"It will never be over between us, Leah, you need me just like you need air to breathe." Leah had never heard the menacing tone in his voice before.

The conversation came to abrupt halt when Johnny and Roy were noticed standing by the doors.

"Maybe we should come back later." Roy said to Leah.

"No, no don't be silly. Come in. I want you to meet someone."

Jeff looked at Roy with a disgusted look on his face and said. "Will you excuse us; we are trying to have a private conversation here."

Roy didn't like the way he was trying to back him into a corner and he didn't like the way he was talking to Leah. There was something about him that was very determined…determined that Leah was his regardless of her feelings.

Roy squared his shoulder to face Jeff and stood his ground with him. Johnny had walked around behind Jeff at this point ready to take action if the situation required it.

"No, Jeff, they are here on official business…" she halted for just a moment and then continued…"and besides that I couldn't have dinner with you tonight because I have to work."

"Tomorrow night then, I will still be in town."

"I'm sorry I already have plans for dinner then."

"Oh really?" Jeff said with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Yes Roy and I already have plans for tomorrow night. Isn't that right Roy?" She looked up with him with that incredible smile, but this time he didn't notice the smile, he noticed the pleading in her eyes to go along with what she was saying.

"That's right," Roy answered.

"Matter of fact we have a double date with Johnny and April…isn't that right April?" Leah asked her.

April was put on the spot but jumped in with both feet into the charade that they were playing out for Jeff.

"Yes, it has been planned for quite a while." April replied as she walked over next to Johnny.

Jeff seeing that he was the one being backed into a corner decided to retreat this time. He didn't want to cause a scene that would completely force Leah away from him and ruin the plans that he had made.

"Ok, ok, I see that this is not a good time then…Leah I will call you. You can't get rid of me that easily." Jeff smiled at her a smile that made Roy's blood boil. He couldn't place his finger on it but something here was not right. He watched Jeff walk through the double doors out of sight and could hear the collective sigh of relief as he left.

"Thank you! Thank you for playing along…I'm so sorry to use you that way. I panicked." Leah apologized to Roy.

"No need to apologize, but since we probably need to play this out for him, how about dinner tomorrow night. Pick you up about 7:00?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Very sure, here write down your address and Johnny and I will be there."

"What do you mean 'Johnny and I will be there'?" Johnny asked him.

"Well we said it was a double date didn't we April?" Roy replied looking at April for agreement. "Want us to pick you up at your place too?"

"No that's ok. I'll just meet you all at Leah's' if that is ok with her."

"That would be great April…besides you can help me decide what to wear."

"Then it is a date! Tomorrow at 7:00…come on Junior we better get back to work."

As they disappeared through the doors Leah looked at April and said "April what have I done?"

"What have you done? What have you done to me! You know that Johnny Gage is the biggest player in this hospital and now I am going out on a date with him!"

"I know, I know but isn't he cute!"

"You better believe it and Roy's is a doll."

"I know! Did you get a look at his eyes?"

They were giggling like a couple of school girls wondering what the guys were saying to each other."

As they walked down the hall Johnny started replaying the last conversation that had taken place in the lab and that crooked grin of his slowly made it's way across his face. "Alright…alright! See Roy…I told you it would be fine and just to follow my lead!"

"You sure did, Johnny…glad I listened to you." Roy said with a little sarcastic tone in his voice that Johnny did not catch.

"Maybe next time it won't take you so long to follow my good advice when I give it to you."

"Maybe…but the next thing I am going to need your advice on is where we are going to take these ladies to eat."

"Yeah…ok….hmmm…we could…no…let me just give it some thought." Johnny was deep in thought.

"How about Mazzarino's Italian Food, on Riverside?"

"Yeah…Yeah! That's a great place…see Roy what would you do without me?"

"I don't know Johnny, but sometimes I wonder."

There was that sarcastic tone in Roy's voice again and again Johnny didn't catch it.


	8. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Johnny met Roy at his house and they headed over to Leah's apartment where she and April had been trying to get ready for over two hours. After trying on two pair of shoes each and four outfits they were finally ready when they heard a knock at the apartment door.

Leah was very nervous and just gave April an 'I just can't go to the door look' so April went to the door and invited the guys in. Johnny immediately gave April a kiss on the cheek while Roy searched the room to find Leah. She was standing off of the kitchen area wearing a blue summer dress with purple, pink, orange, white and green flower pattern on it. Her hair was pulled back with long auburn curls that fell at her shoulders.

_'She looks beautiful.'_ Roy thought as he walked over to her. "You look beautiful" he managed to say aloud and gave her a big smile when he saw the blush form in her cheeks as she said "Thank you."

"She is not the only one that looks beautiful, April you look great." Johnny had not seen April wear anything other than the scrubs and white lab coats she wears at the hospital. April was wearing a blue sleeveless summer dress that came to her knees with a small pink and orange floral print. The blue in the dress turned the blue in her eyes into perfect sapphires. _'Perfect for walking on the beach'_ Gage thought as he looked at her.

After the two firemen were complemented on their choice of tan Levi's and a button up blue shirt for Roy and blue Wranglers and a tan and gold pullover shirt for Johnny they were off to the restaurant to start their evening. Each couple was engrossed in conversation as they talked about work, their favorite books, movies and hobbies.

They kept the conversation light and were having a wonderful time throughout dinner. They decided when they were done to drive over to Laurel Canyon Park and walk one of the trails. It had been a wonderful evening and on the way back to the apartment April and Johnny decided that they would like to drive over to Santa Monica to the beach. Leah was exhausted from the 3 days that she had been working at the hospital and Roy knew that she needed her rest so they decided to pass and waved to Johnny and April as they headed off into the night in April's car.

"It has been a wonderful evening." Roy said. "I'm glad I got trapped into this date."

"What? Roy Desoto if you didn't want to go on the date then why didn't you just…" but then she stopped when she saw the big smile across his face and the twinkle in his eyes that was teasing her. "I have had a wonderful time too, Roy. I didn't want to drive all the way out to the coast but I don't want the evening to end yet…you want to come in for a night cap?"

"Well, just for a few minutes. I can see you are very tired. You have been working so hard on the research." Roy replied as he walked her to the door.

They went into the apartment and Leah turned on a lamp on the end table by the couch and sat down forgetting about the drink that she had promised. Roy was not sure if he needed to stay any longer and was about to make an excuse to leave when Leah said "Roy will you stay so we can talk for a while?"

"Sure I will, but I know that you are exhausted so let me know when you have had enough conversation…promise?"

"Promise…I just feel that I owe you an explanation about Jeff."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do…or at least I think that I do." Roy could see that she needed to talk and his mind was drawn back to a time in the mountains camping when his best friend knew that he had needed to just talk. He sat down next to her on the couch and she turned to face him and she continued.

"Jeff was someone that I was very close too when I was back in San Diego. We were engaged to be married, but he became very controlling. He would tell me where to go and who I could see. He even picked out my clothes and ordered for me at a restaurant without asking what I wanted."

"Why did you put up with it?"

"Because I was in love…crazy isn't it?"

"No…not crazy."

"I didn't think much of it after a while until he started using me, using my research to climb the social and professional ladder of success. Prestige and power meant more to him than anything, including me and he would stop at nothing to achieve it. He wanted me to resign from my department to become a professor and chair of the department for Disease and Biological research...I refused and he got angry, angrier than I had ever seen him…he…"

Roy could see the pain as well as the tears the welled up in her eyes but urged her to continue. "Leah, you will feel better after you talk about it…I promise."

"He hit me…over and over…I kept screaming at him that I loved him and to stop but it was if he couldn't stop."

"Leah, I am so sorry…"

"I woke up at the hospital three days later. I don't know who found me or how…"

"What about your family? Maybe they found you."

"Roy, I don't have any family. I was raised in foster care until I was eighteen. I was moved 23 times from the time I was 6 to the time I was 18. My grades were good enough to get grants and scholarships for college so, that became my home. I had worked hard and Jeff wasn't going to take that away from me, besides I was helping other people with my research…saving lives…but of course that is something you know about."

"I know about being a Paramedic…what happened at the hospital?"

"I had 4 broken ribs, a concussion, broken left arm, two black eyes, a fractured jaw, 3 broken teeth and a lacerated kidney..."

"My God…what happened to Jeff?"

"He had a broken hand from hitting me, the police charged him with simple assault and was put on probation."

"That doesn't seem like much for almost killing you!" The temper she heard in Roy's voice startled her just a bit and she noticed he had his hand clenched in a fist, but she wasn't afraid…she knew it was not directed at her and it even made her feel safe.

"I know, I lost my kidney and my confidence but he lost too. He was up for a very powerful position with the Government in the Center for Disease Control, but after I wouldn't support him by taking the other position I was offered and after he assaulted me they withdrew his application and he lost…big…he has never forgiven me for that. But I think what has hurt him more was the fact that I said 'no'. After being with him for over three years and doing everything exactly as he said, he trespassed on the one area that I was confident enough in to say 'no' to him. He couldn't handle it. No one has ever told him 'no' in his life."

"I can't imagine any one wanting to hurt you." Roy said as he looked into her eyes. He wanted so much to take away the pain that he could still see there. He leaned in and kissed her very gently on the forehead as he swept away her auburn bangs from around her face.

"Roy? Have you ever been hurt?"

The questions stung him, but his heart felt safe with her. "Yes, very much so, but mine was different…I was married up until two years ago."

"Divorce…divorce hurts emotionally as well as physically." Leah said, but then she saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that she had been wrong.

"It wasn't divorce Leah. I married a wonderful woman. She was my childhood sweetheart. I never even had another date in high school."

"Roy, what happened?"

Roy looked away from her as he continued to tell her his story. "A little over two years ago a drunk driver hit my wife's car head on. She died in surgery. She never regained consciousness from the accident."

"Oh Roy, I am so sorry!" but he didn't look at her. His mind was in another place. She noticed the tears that shone just barely in the corner of his eyes. Somehow she knew that there was more. "Roy…what else?"

Still not looking directly at her he continued. "My two children were in the car with her. It was my daughter Jennifer's birthday. She was four years old. She was killed instantly and my son Chris who was a little older died in-route to the hospital."

By this time the tears that were just barely noticeable in Roy's eyes had slipped from their barrier and down his cheeks when he closed his eyes. They were just a quiet, gentle reminder that the hurt was still there. He had not noticed that Leah had moved from her place beside him on the couch to kneeling in front of him. When she had taken his hands into hers he looked into her eyes and he found understanding and acceptance, she accepted him for who he was and she accepted all his hurts.

Leah leaned forward and with her hand wiped the single tear than ran down each cheek  
and in its place she gently placed a kiss. First one cheek, and then the other. She pulled  
away from him to look into his eyes again. Roy was drawn to her. This time it was he that  
moved toward her and took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on her lips. When he drew away he knew that this was the beginning of something beautiful in his life. His desire for her was met with an equal desire from Leah. Without words she leaned in closer to him and offered her lips to his. Roy took the offering as a special gift and kissed her long and deep. Desires that he had not felt in a long time rose within him. Leah also feeling safe, secure with Roy gave in to the feeling of passion that he brought out in her. He pulled her into his arms and drank in her kisses until breathlessly and reluctantly he pulled away.

"Leah, I am not sure what you are expecting from me, and I am not sure what I have to  
offer to you."

"Roy, tonight I want to feel your embrace. I want to be desired....I am ready to  
be wanted again."

She stood and took Roy by the hand and led him to her bedroom where she lit  
a candle on the table in the corner. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt and  
undress what she had already undressed with her mind. Roy's hand reached out to  
her and pulled her into his chest and he placed his hands around her freeing her  
from her dress. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. He kissed her neck  
as she laid her head back in his hands. Then he followed the curve of her shoulder feeling her shudder under his kisses. Leah moaned with delight and desire. She reached for Roy's belt. Free from the clothes that kept their bodies from each other, Roy picked Leah up in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. His hands explored the perfection that was lying beneath him. Leah could feel the ending of all of the fear she had felt and took Roy's passion not only in her body but also her heart. With each movement of his hands, his kisses, his body, her desire grew. She could hardly breathe until wave after wave was released from inside of her to meet Roy in the fulfillment of his desires.

They lay there quietly in each other's arms as they bask in the reality of the special moment they had just shared.

"Leah?"

"Yes Roy?"

"Do you believe that you can know something in your heart quickly and without question?"

"I do...why?"

"Because I know that I love you."

"That's good because I know that I love you."

He turned to her and she could see that twinkle in his eyes again, but this time it was sparked by the love that he had for her. It was her turn for her eyes to be filled with tears that flowed down her cheeks that Roy wiped away with his hands, but these were tears of joy. He moved her bangs from around her face and kissed her again as passionately as the first time. He wanted her....she desired him...and once again they united with each other in body and soul.

_____________________________________________________________________________________-

"Johnny...what is it? Are you alright." April had caught his arm when he suddenly stopped as they walked along the beach.

"I'm alright." Johnny said as he caught his breath. "It is just a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"A feeling like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I can't explain it to you April. My Grandfather who I used to live with on the reservation taught me that we bear the burdens of those that are our brothers. My brother whose load I shared no longer has his burden. It has been lifted from him so it has been lifted from me."

"You are an incredible man John Gage."

"And you are beautiful April...the moonlight on your hair makes it shine as if it were gold and your eyes are as sapphires."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Johnny laughed..."Maybe at one time I used to, but I have never felt as close to anyone as I do you."

"Why me?"

"Because you have listened to me, shown an interest in my background. You wanted to know who John Gage was, my fears, the stories of my past and the visions I have for my future...no one has ever cared before."

April looked at him and watched the way the wind from the ocean blew his hair, and how moonbeams danced in his eyes. "Johnny Gage I would spend the rest of my life calming your fears, listening to your stories, and helping to make your visions reality...but are you ready for someone to care for you that much?"

He considered her question and knew the answer. Yes, he was ready. He was tired of running, he was tired of searching and he was ready for someone to love him and love everything about him...and even though this was the first time they had spent an evening together...he knew. She was the one he wanted! She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days sharing in life.

"April, are we rushing this? Are you ready to take me on?"

"Johnny, I have waited all my life for the man of my dream to come to me and I didn't know it was you until tonight. You know everything there is to know about me...and sometime you have to take that leap of faith...faith that your heart may know more than your head. I'm ready to jump...if you are there by my side. Look inside your heart and what is its desire?"

Johnny took April into his arms and under the light of the moon and the ocean waves caressing their feet, he kissed her...and as the kiss lingered on their lips Johnny felt another wave...a wave of peace and contentment filled his heart...and that wave spilled over into his kiss with April.

"April?"

"Yes Johnny?"

"My heart loves you, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life letting you love me...if you will have me."

"What are you asking from me?"

Then he spoke the words that flowed as sweet as honey from his lips, "Will you marry me?"

With a trembling voice full of excitement and joy came the answer "yes".

Johnny then took April and kissed her passionately, as they dropped to their knees in the sand. This was the first moment of adventure that they would share for the rest of their lives together. The beach was deserted...no one was there but the two of them as the full moon guarded over them as the desire began to grow from the love they had completely given themselves too....and there on the beach they made love, knowing that sometimes the matter of faith, love and the heart are all one and the same.


	9. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Johnny bounded into the locker room with a spring in his step. Roy was there dressing, smiling as he heard him come in. "Guess what!" Johnny said to Roy as he came through the door.

"Hold it Johnny….I have something to tell you!"

"OK Pally but me first."

"Why you first?"

"Because I have BIG news!"

"So do I."

Then in one voce as if rehearsed they both said… "I'm in love!"…"What?"… "Stop that!" They each stopped and took a big breath and Johnny said "OK you win! You go first!"

Roy with a big grin across his face repeated what Johnny already heard "I'm in love, with Leah. She is so perfect and beautiful and get this…she loves me too!"

"That is great Pally….sure did happen fast!"

"I know…now what about you? What is your news?"

"Same thing! I'm in love!"

"Oh Johnny…stop kidding me…that isn't funny."

"Roy I'm not kidding and what are you talking about."

"You! You fall in love after every new date you go on!"

"No Roy this time is different."

"And just tell me HOW this time is different?"

"Because this time I asked her to marry me."

He saw the crooked grin across his partners face. "You're serious."

"You better believe it! April is making plans right now, and we don't want to wait. We are looking to get married within the next few weeks!"

"Congratulations Junior!"

"Of course I want you to be my Best Man."

"It would be a privilege!"

"And of course I'll return the favor."

"Return the favor?" Roy looked at him with questioningly.

"At your wedding…I'll be your Best Man."

"No Johnny, no wedding. I'm not ready for that."

"Why? Leah's a great girl! And you said it you are in love with each other."

"I know, but this is new to me…and I am not talking about wedding plans. I married the only woman that I…" Then his voice trailed off… "Hey lets think about you! Getting married."

"Who's getting married?" Chet asked as he came through the door.

"Chet why is it that you always seem to walk in right in the middle of a conversation…especially MY conversations?"

"I don't know John, just lucky I guess…so who's getting married?"

Roy and Johnny looked at each other and grinned and then smiled at Chet and walked out the door to the bay.

"Aw come on guys! Who's getting married?" He followed them not being able to stand the fact that they had a secret that he didn't yet know.

They went through the bay to the kitchen where the rest of the crew was getting ready for breakfast…Chet right behind them "Come on guys! Tell me."

Johnny said, "Let it go Chet!"

Captain Stanley caught on to the conversation…"What is up with you Kelly?"

"Cap Roy and Johnny said that someone is getting married and they won't tell me who."

Captain Stanley with a very serious look on his face said "Kelly if John and Roy don't want you to know who is getting married then that is their business…"

"Right!" Johnny agreed.

"…however; since I am Captain around here is it my duty to know what goes on in the lives of my men…so…who is getting married?"

"Aw Cap…" Johnny protested while Chet, Roy and the other guys started laughing at the way he was trapped.

"Come on, come on…Gage, let's have it…who is getting married?" Captain Stanley was persistent.

Johnny looked at Roy as if to ask for help but didn't get the answer he was looking for. "Go on Johnny, you might as well tell them, they are going to find out eventually anyway."

Johnny knew the game was up and confessed, "I'm getting married."

There was a chorus of well wishes from the crew:

Captain Stanley: "Hey Pal that's great!"

Marco: "Congratulations!"

Chet: "I don't believe it!"

Mike: "Who's the lucky girl?"

"April Carter, she works as a Lab Technician at Rampart."

"John, I don't want to seem pessimistic, but isn't this kind of sudden?"

"Yeah Cap it is, but when it is right…what are you going to do?"

"Run!"

"Oh Shut up Chet!"

The mood at the Station was very upbeat this morning but the Captain still had the daily duties to assign. "Well, we better start earning our pay, let's have chow and then start morning chores. Congratulations Gage, let us know when the wedding is."

"You got it Cap."

They sat down to breakfast and all were still questioning Gage about this wonderful mystery girl but Roy's mind was with another wonderful and beautiful woman. '_I wonder what she is doing. I wonder if she is thinking about last night.' _ He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the tones.

_**Sam Lanier's Voice: **__Squad 51, woman unconscious, 854 Greenwood, 8-5-4 Greenwood, cross street Sonoma, tine out 8:52. _

Captain responded with "Squad 51 KMG 365" and opened the bay doors to send his men out on the call.

As they pulled up to the address, a frantic man met them at the curb. "Please hurry it is my wife."

Johnny asked, "Ok sir, can you tell us what is going on?"

"She started getting sick last night, nausea and running a fever."

"Sir, can you tell me did she have muscle cramps?" Roy questioned further.

"Yes, she did, she said that she felt like she was coming down with the flu."

"Ok sir, we are going to do all we can, where is your wife?"

"In our bedroom."

"Johnny, we better go ahead and call this into Rampart as a possible San Diego Virus and get set with masks and gloves…Sir, we think that it is possible that your wife may have something that could be contagious so just as a precaution we are going to get masks and gloves on first. I just didn't want to alarm you…ok? Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

After notifying Rampart of their possible situation Roy and Johnny prepared themselves before they entered the house and made their way to the bedroom. There they found a woman in her mid thirties. She was drenched with sweat from a very high fever. It was instantly obvious that they were working with the contagious virus situation.

Johnny began taking vitals on the woman and relaying information to Dr. Kelly Brackett at Rampart who was giving immediate care instruction.

"Squad 51 administer O2 and monitor respiration, start an IV D5W and start on that fever, 51." His voice comes over the biophone clear and confident.

"10-4 Rampart, Roy I'll start the IV you want to work on the fever?"

Roy asked the concerned husband, "Sir, do you have any ice in the house?"

"Yes, of course."

"Bring me a big bowl of it; we need to use it to try to help get your wife's fever down."

The gentleman hurried out of the room to fulfill the Paramedics request and returned just as quickly. Roy and Johnny prepared the woman for transport and informed the ambulance attendants of the strict protocol in handling the patient. They headed to Rampart so the Doctors there could try to save this woman's life.

Doctors Brackett and Early were there in full gown, masks and gloves to meet the ambulance as it arrived and to receive the vital information from Johnny as he escorted his patient to the exam room where the capable team of the ER took over her care. He waited at the nurse's station for Roy to arrive.

_________________________________________________

Leah and April were hard at work with Justin and Angela their assistants trying the isolate the virus that they have come to call the Diego Virus. The phone began ringing on the desk and Angela went to pick it up to receive whatever information was to be given them. "Ok, I'll let her know…" and she hung up the phone.

"Leah, it looks like we have our first LA County victim. 51 brought her in about 10 minutes ago and it doesn't look good."

"Ok thanks Angela, you and Justin head up to ER and take all the necessary sample and cultures. I want us to draw them ourselves because we know the protocol and we don't' want to risk contamination of the specimens."

"Right."

"Well, April, I'm glad that we had last night to enjoy, because it may be a long night here." She was holding a virus sample test tube to place it in the incubator when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around with a start and was standing face to face with Jeff. It surprised her and she unconsciously squeezed the glass that was in her had and it shattered.

"Jeff! You just can't come in here like this…it is for authorized personnel only."

"It will be ok, let me see your hand did you cut it?"

It wasn't until her had asked her that she realized that she had broken the tube and cut her hand deeply down the side, but she didn't want him to know it and hid her hand behind her back. "No I am fine, now are you going to leave or am I going to have to call security to have you removed?"

"Ok, ok…but let me tell you something. I need results and I need then quick. Officials in San Diego are breathing down my neck and they want answers. So I need answers and you are going to give them to me do you understand?" And having said that he reached and grabbed Leah by her arms and kissed her hard on the mouth as she fought with him."

When he finally released her and stepped back she slapped him with her bloodied hand. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his face and then handed it to her, "here you might need this...you forget Leah, that you do what I want, when I want, professionally and personally."

"April, call security."

April reached for the phone and call to have the security officers sent down immediately. Jeff turned to leave the office but called to her over his shoulder, "You might want to have that lip seen about too."

Leah didn't know if she had been too shocked, angry or frightened to notice the swelling on her upper lip and the trickle of blood that ran down the corner of her mouth to her chin. She bent down to start cleaning up the broken glass while April was getting ice to put on Leah's lip when the security officers came in to find out what was going on and take a report.

_______________________________________

Johnny was waiting at the nurse's station when Roy arrived in the Squad.

"Hey, Johnny, How is Mrs. Canton?"

"Not good…her fever spiked at 106 and they are still trying to get it down. Brackett says that it is touch and go until they get a treatment plan…hey how about we stop in and see the girls before we head back."

An agreeing smile flashed across Roy's face as he thought about getting to see Leah and thumbed the mike on the handy talkie, "Squad 51, available."

They started down the hall and entered the lab to find two security offices questioning April. Johnny immediately headed to her side with Roy right behind him.

"Hey! You can't be in here this is Hospital Personnel only." The stout security officer stood in between Johnny and April.

"Sam, its ok…this is John Gage, he is one of our Paramedics."

Sam moved to the side. "Sorry about that, we had a problem here just a few minutes ago."

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Johnny questioned.

"Dr. Chambers the director was attacked…I have LAPD on the way."

"Attacked! April, where is Leah?"

Without waiting for an answer Roy darted to the back office where he found Leah sitting in a chair in her office holding an ice pack to her lip and a towel wrapped around her hand. "My God, Leah…what happened?"

She couldn't hold back the tears when she saw him and they flowed freely from her eyes down to her swollen lip and made it sting. Roy knelt in front of her looking at the split that ran half the length of her mouth and the blue swelling that was around it. "It was Jeff."

"Jeff! That son of a…"

"Roy stop! Just hold me."

He turned his anger inside and calmed outwardly to comfort her as she buried her head in his chest and cried. He reached to hold her hand that was in her lap but startled when she cried out in pain. He took her hand and unwrapped the towel to reveal a deep gash about 4 inches long down the side of her hand…it was deep.

"Did he do this to you too?" Roy questioned her showing his compassionate eyes.

"No, not exactly. I was holding a glass when he came up behind me. I was frightened and squeezed the glass too hard when it broke in my hand…I guess he still does have a hold on me."

"Not if you don't let him! Here, come with me, we need to get this cleaned up and get one of the doctors to stitch you up."

With his arm around her supporting her, Roy led her to the Emergency room desk where Dixie met them. "Roy what happened?"

"I'll tell you about it in a minute…Dix can we get a doctor to stitch up a bad cut?"

"Of Course, I'll get Dr. Early, you go wait in treatment room 2."

They went to the treatment room to wait for Dr. Early, but before he arrived, Leah finally released her emotions and began to sob. Roy held her as she shook in his arms. "It's ok Sweetheart, let it out and then we will figure out what to do." They had not noticed that Johnny and April had entered in the room until she approached Leah to also try to comfort her best friend. "April, will you sit with her for just a minute?" Dr. Early and Dixie entered the room and Roy relayed to them what had happened. He was worried about her and wanted her to be safe.

Dixie assured him. "I have already notified the Administrator's office and they are going to have security stand guard at the lab department. LAPD is also on the lookout for him…I just talked to Pete Malloy and Jim Reed. They will be patrolling the area and will stop by later to get a description." She then began to prepare Leah's hand for Dr. Early.

"Roy sounds like everything that can be done is being done…don't worry, we will take good care of her, first by taking a look at that hand and getting it taken care of."

He was going over to Leah when the Handy Talkie came to life _"Squad 51, stand by for a response."_

Leah looked up at him and smiled. "I'm ok Roy, besides I have lots of work to get back to, We just got word from Dixie that Mrs. Canton didn't make it, so I have to go back to work. The virus is here in LA County."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And he and Johnny headed out on their next call.


	10. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was about 8:00 PM when Leah heard Justin her research assistant. "I've got it!"

"What?" They shouted as the lab staff rushed to his side.

"I've got it isolated! I really think this is it."

"Let me see." Leah sat down at the work desk and peered into the microscope in front of her. "Great job Justin! I think you are right! Way to go team. Angela, call Brad Wilson to come in. He is the best treatment specialist on staff to start working up a treatment for this thing. I will go and let Dr. Brackett know where we are at. Justin wait here until Brad gets here and get him set up, then the rest of you go home and get some well deserved rest and all of you take the day off tomorrow. I'm going to call in the backup staff. You all deserve it."

April could see in Leah's eyes that she was not feeling well. "You need to go home too! You look exhausted"

"I will just as soon as things are squared away here…I promise, it has just been a trying couple of days since the incident with Jeff yesterday.…" April gave her the _'I don't believe you look'_ but let it go when she insisted that she would go straight home after getting the lab settled. "Besides, I want to get home so I can call Roy and Johnny at the station with the good news. Their shift ends in the morning and maybe the four of us can go out and celebrate."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow then and we can make plans."

"Sounds good, good night April, gang." She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door to find not Dr. Bracket but Dixie sitting at the nurse's desk.

"Dixie! What in the world are you doing here?"

"Pulling a double shift and you?"

"We got it…confirmed just a few minutes ago…is Dr. Brackett still here?"

"Someone looking for me?"

"Yes, Dr. Brackett, we isolated the virus about 15 minutes ago and it has been confirmed."

"That's great…who is on it now?"

"I have called in Brad Wilson. He is the best anywhere around in treatment development. He should be here within the half hour."

"Good…then young lady you need to go home and get some rest." He reached out to touch her arm and she winced in pain when he did.

"What's this?"

"Oh it's nothing, I cut my hand yesterday and you know how stitches are they are just giving me a fit."

"I see…the swelling in that lip doesn't seem to be getting much better either. What'd you say we have a look at you before we send you home?"

"Dr. Brackett, I'm fine…you know…."

"Dixie will you set up Treatment Room One while our patient here finishes protesting…if you have forgotten young lady I am director of the ER Department but I am also Chief of Staff. In other words, your boss and as your boss I say we need to have a look at that hand."

"Yes….boss!"

They followed Dixie to room one and Leah herself was surprised when she removed her lab coat and sat the red swelling that had moved from her hand to above her wrist and she had been to busy to notice how much it was hurting her.

"Your fine huh? That looks like it is getting infected, Dix lets cut away these bandages and get a look at what is going on there."

"Right Kel."

They cut away the bandages to reveal an inflamed hand that was swollen and looked to have an ugly infection that was beginning to develop. "Leah, I am going to clean this out a little bit and give you a shot of antibiotic. Are you allergic to penicillin? No? Good…let's start you on about 500 mg penicillin twice a day and try to get this infection cleared up."

"Ok Dr. Brackett, I guess it is worse than I thought."

"And I don't want you working tomorrow! Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl, but I do want to see you back in here tomorrow and let me look at that hand again."

He took care of her hand, dispensed the medicine and injected the shot. Leah got up to go home but suddenly felt very dizzy. Dr. Brackett caught her…"Whoa, here sit back and lie down. Leah, tell me what's going on."

"I don't know, I just got up too fast I guess…it has been a long couple of weeks and I have been under a lot of stress…look Doc I'm ok, I'm just going to head home and get some rest and maybe take a couple of days off."

"I insist that you do, but I want to see you back here tomorrow."

Leah got her coat and her purse and made sure the staff was taken care of in the lab. She had the security guard walk her to her car and she headed to her apartment_. 'I am tired, I just want to soak in a hot tub and crawl in the bed and sleep for about 12 hours…but I will call Roy first.'_ She thought about Roy, her new found love of her life as she drove home, she thought about Jeff too and it made a shiver go up and down her spine, but thankfully she was home.

She got out of her car and leaned against the door. Her legs felt heavy and weak and she hardly thought that she was going to make it to the door. She opened it with her key and locked the dead bolt behind her and went straight to her bedroom. She began to undress when she realized that she was not alone… "Jeff, how did you find me? How do you know where I live?"

"I followed you and that fireman the other night. Have a good time? I know that he stayed the night here, so I also know what that probably means…" he walked toward her as she backed away from him but he grabbed her and shoved her down hard on the bed. "Was it here, Leah, is this where he had his way with you?"

"Jeff please stop…just leave…nothing will happen if you just leave."

He had handfuls of her hair and pulled her head backwards to the bed… "If I have told you once I have told you many times that you belong to me…no one else but me…when are you going to learn?"

He reached back his hand into the air and Leah screamed "Jeff! No!" and as the room began to swim and she once again felt the blood pour from her mouth, the room went black. "Roy, I wish Roy were here."

________________________________________________

It was about 3:00 PM the next afternoon when the ring of April's phone made her jump and she snatched the receiver. "Leah?"

"Hey baby, no its Johnny…you ok?"

"No I am so worried…I just got a call from Dixie and Leah was supposed to come by there today for them to recheck the bandages on her hand, apparently it had gotten infected, I have been calling her apartment all day and I don't get an answer."

"She may just be out doing some shopping or something…"

"No Johnny, something is wrong. We talked before we left last night. She was going to rest today and then get with Roy to see if we could go out to celebrate the isolation of the virus."

"You all isolated the virus? That's great!"

"Wait, Johnny you didn't know that?"

"No, why?"

"She was going to call Roy at the station and tell him the good news and let you two make celebration plans for us for tonight…did Roy not get a phone call."

Johnny knew that April was right and that something was wrong. "April I'm coming to pick you up, I'll call Roy and have him meet us at Leah's." and he hung up the phone.

He called Roy who was instantly concerned and left to meet up with Johnny at Leah's apartment. When they arrived her car was in the drive and the shades were all pulled on the window. The dead bolt on the door was turned on the lock. They knocked and called out to her but there was no answer.

"Roy, I have a crowbar in my truck."

"Get it…I don't think that we have any other choice."

They pried the door open and rushed the apartment looking for Leah.

"Johnny, Roy she is in here…"

They found her in the bedroom lying across the bed with dried blood covering the side of her face and still oozing from the re-opened split across her lips. She was drenched with sweat.

"Johnny she has a high fever. April call an ambulance."

They easily changed from concerned friend and lover to paramedics. They began to access her injuries and gather what items they could to examine her. Johnny got on the land line to Rampart and Dr. Early answered the phone.

"Rampart emergency this is Dr. Early speaking."

"Dr. Early this is John Gage, we are off duty with no equipment but have an emergency situation here."

"Go ahead Johnny."

"Doc it is Leah Chambers."

"Leah? Ok Johnny…hold on…Carol get Dr. Brackett...go ahead John."

"We don't have a blood pressure but respirations are 16 and labored, she has a pulse of about 110, she has a high fever and an injury to her head and mouth area, her arm is badly infected from the previous injury she suffered at the lab. Her pupils are equal and reactive but sluggish, she is unconscious."

"Johnny what is the temp?"

"Roy what's her temp? Rampart, her temp was 103 when we arrived but has climbed to 104 within the last 30 minutes."

"It sounds like it is possible that she has been infected with the virus, but it could be from the infection in her injuries. Do you know how she got the facial injuries?"

"No Doc, we found her this way; it looks like she has been beaten…"

"Have you called for an ambulance?"

"Yes and it is pulling up now."

"Ok, start with ice and immobilize that arm, and her head. Bring her in as quickly as you can."

"10-4 Rampart, we are on our way."

April grabbed all the ice that was in the freezer and gathered towels to wrap it in while Roy and Johnny tore the top sheet from her bed to tie her head to the back board and tie her arm so it wouldn't move.

"Be careful with her guys, she may have a concussion, Roy I'll ride in with her."

"No Johnny, I'm riding this time. I won't leave her."

Johnny decided not to argue with him even thought he knew it was not a good idea for him to ride with someone that he was so close to…someone he loved. He knew the pain Roy was feeling was from his love for Leah but also stirred emotions from others that he had loved and lost.

"Ok Roy, we'll follow you."

_________________________________________________

"Here have some coffee." The female voice made Roy jump as he opened his eyes from the chair in the ICU waiting room where he sat.

It was April, standing there smiling with an out reaching hand with a brimming cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"Thanks…where's Johnny?"

"He went to get you something from the cafeteria."

"I don't want anything."

April chuckled a little and smiled "He said that you would say that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"But do you love him enough to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him."

"Yes, Roy I do."

"How can you know for sure that it is love, it was so quick?"

"Your heart lets you know. I love his laugh and the adventuring spirit that he has, the crooked grin that he uses to try to get out of something when he knows that he has been caught. I love the way he looks at me with his eyes that are so dark and deep they make me feel as if I have fallen into them and I don't want to find my way out. I love the way he touches me, holds me and the way he kisses me…and…I love the way that he loves you…closer than a brother…he cares for you as if you are part of his own flesh. I saw that on the beach the night of our first date. That is when I truly learned who John Gage was and that I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life on an adventure with him."

"You're pretty special too."

"And so are you and Leah…Roy give love a true chance in your heart, give her a chance."

April leaned over and kissed Roy on the cheek and gave him a hug as Johnny turned the corner to find them embracing. "Hey, DeSoto…are you trying to move in on my girl?" He said playfully as April threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "Roy whatever you did for me to get this reaction, do it again."

"Sorry Junior, that's my secret and you are on your own."

The door to Leah's room opened and Dr. Bracket and Dr. Early came to the hallway where they were waiting instantly changing the atmosphere back to serious. "Doc how is she?"

"Critical but we have her stabilized right now...Roy she has the virus, plus the infection in her arm, and she has a concussion. What happened to cause the injuries to her head? "

Johnny spoke up, "We have a pretty good idea; I stopped by the lounge and called the police just a few minutes ago. We think it was Jeff Martin."

"Jeff Martin? From San Diego?"

"Yeah Doc, it's a long story."

"Doc can I see her."

"I would rather she is not bothered just now at least until…"

"Look Dr. Brackett, I know you are doing what you think is best for her, but she has no family and I love her. I wasn't there the last time I was in a situation like this, but I won't leave her alone and if she dies, I don't want her alone when it happens."

"Ok Roy…you can keep an eye on her and call me if there are any changes."

"Thanks Doc, Johnny, April."

"Roy we will be in the waiting area if you need us."

"Thanks Johnny, I might."

No once noticed the exchange that took place silently between Johnny and Roy, but they knew. They had given each other strength before in critical times…they were more than brothers, they were a part of each other and it was just as natural as breathing.

Protectively Johnny watched until Roy was out of sight in Leah's room.


	11. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

It was about 2:00 AM when Roy who lightly sleeping with his head on the edge of Leah's bed was awakened by a sound in the room. It was the night duty nurse coming in and changing the IV bag on the stand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm not used to having someone in ICU with the patients at all times, I forgot that you would be in here, she must be pretty special for Dr. Brackett to allow it."

"She is…what IV is that?"

"It is a strong antibiotic for the infection in the wound in her arm, and then a glucose IV…I'll be back to check on you later, call if you need anything."

The door had barely closed behind her when it opened again, it was Dr. Brackett.

"Roy, I was just checking on how our patient is doing."

"Not much change, she is holding her own, she hasn't woken up yet, but the fever has stabilized from 105 down to 103."

"I know; that is why I am here. The lab tested her positively for the Diego Virus, but her fever has not spiked and stayed higher like the others have."

"Others?"

"That is the other reason I am here; how are you feeing Roy?"

"Ok so far, why?"

"Mrs. Canton's husband was brought in about 3 hours ago, and we have had 5 other victims that have arrived with similar symptoms, Mr. Canton is critical and he is not responding to anything we try. You and Johnny were on that call, so I wanted to check with you."

"I don't know about Johnny, but I feel fine. I can call him if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary; I just checked on him, he is still in the waiting area."

"Johnny is still here?"

"You didn't think he was going to leave his partner did you? Roy can you think of anything you did differently as to why you and Johnny have not been affected, especially as contagious as this seems to be?"

"No, other that we used full protocol in masks and gloves before we even entered the house, and we never touched Mr. Canton."

"Ok then, if you think of anything let me know."

Dr. Brackett left and the door closed behind him. Roy leaned over and kissed Leah on her swollen cheek and whispered, "I'll be right back, I am just going out right outside the door…I love you."

He left the room and walked down the hall to the waiting area expecting to find Johnny asleep in a chair, but rather he found him standing at the window, looking out toward the city. April was still there too. She was curled up in a chair asleep. "Johnny?"

"Hey Roy…how's Leah?"

"No better, no worse…what are you still doing here? You and April need to go home, get some rest."

"I tried to send her home a few hours ago, but she wouldn't leave. She wanted to be close by. They have been best friends since Leah moved here. Oh by the way. I called Cap and he has already gotten our shift covered for tomorrow."

"Thanks…to be honest; I hadn't even thought about it."

"Hey…that's what I'm here for…somebody has to watch your back. I've been doing it for five years now so I'm used to it. We have two days off after tomorrow schedule so it's covered for three."

Roy smiled knowing that it has been an equal protective partnership. "Johnny, Dr. Brackett said that they have 5 other victims that have been brought in, but that Leah's case was different. Her fever is not spiking and she is critical but stable. He asked me what we did different to keep her from being as sick and why we are not coming down with it after the Canton run."

"We took full protocol on that one…that is an easy call for you and me."

"Yeah that's what I told him…but what about Leah?"

About that time they hear an equipment alarm sound and nurses rush into Leah's room. Roy's heart nearly stopped when he heard them call 'Code Blue' and page Dr. Brackett to ICU.

"Code Blue! Johnny she has gone into respiratory arrest!" He took off down the hallway to be stopped at the door by Johnny.

"Roy wait…let them do their job."

"But we can help."

"I've got it from here" Dr. Brackett said as he pushed by him. "You wait here and I will let you know something in just a minute."

"Johnny I don't want to lose her." Johnny didn't say anything but placed a hand on Roy's shoulder as he had done many times before and as Roy had done for him. It was all that was needed this time. They waited what seemed like hours, before Dr. Brackett came from Leah's room to talk with them. All the commotion that had taken place had awakened April who was now standing by Johnny with his arm around her waist.

"Roy, we had to insert an esophageal airway to support her breathing. Her lungs were filling with fluid but we have that suctioned out. Her kidneys are in a lot of strain but still functioning. We have decreased the glucose drip to cut back on the fluids. She is semi conscious now if you would like to see her."

"What are her chances?"

"Normally we say _'we are doing all we can'_ but you know the cover up…so I am not going to lie to you…I would say her chances are about 50/50 right now."

"Thanks Doc."

Roy left Johnny and April to talk to Dr. Brackett and went back to Leah. She was lying still and she opened her eyes fearfully when he kissed her.

"Shh…It's ok it's just me."

When she saw Roy and heard his voice she calmed. _'It's not him…it's not Jeff, Roy is here and I'm safe._' She thought to herself closing her eyes.

"Leah I am not going to leave you. Do you understand me?" She nodded. "I am never going to leave you. I love you and when this is all over I am going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and protecting you."

He held her hand and stroked it softly and then reached out and pushed her bangs away from her face. _'He is always moving my bangs, that's funny…I am so tired.'_ And with that last thought Leah feel into a fitful sleep. Roy watched her and with every breath she took he fell more and more in love with her. _'Leah you pull through this and I will never take a chance on losing you again.' _

___________________________________________________

In the hallway Dr. Brackett, Johnny and April was joined by Brad Wilson who had been at the hospital since being called in to work on developing a treatment for the Diego Virus.

"Brad, this is John Gage one of our Paramedics, John, Brad Wilson who is working on our treatment plan for the Diego Virus."

The two shook hands but it was obvious that Brad was not interested in pleasantries and that his reasons for being there at 4:00 AM indicated how serious this situation was becoming. "Dr. Brackett, I think that we have found something that looks very promising."

"Great! What have you found?"

"After looking at all of the samples from the victims that we have, so far everyone has had a fully developed virus that begins shutting down their systems, that is except one victim."

"Who?"

"Leah Chambers."

"Leah? Why is the virus reacting differently with her?" Johnny questioned.

"It looks like she has built up somewhat of immunity over the past couple of weeks dealing with the samples from the San Diego victims. By the time the samples got here the virus in the samples were dead. That is why it was so hard to locate the correct one. When she cut her hand she did so with a sample that was not completely dead but was weak and dieing. That and being previously exposed to dead viruses her body built up some immunity."

"Antibodies." Dr. Bracket was fully aware of where the conversation was going but Johnny couldn't understand why he was not more pleased with the findings.

"Oh no…Brad are you sure that there is nothing else there? There has got to be something." April was at the point of tears and she leaned her head against Johnny's arm.

"Doc, I don't understand, isn't this good news."

"Well, yes and no Johnny."

"You see Mr. Gage, we can take blood from Leah and extract the antibodies from her blood and grow them synthetically and create a vaccine for the other victims."

"What about her?"

April took Johnny's hand in hers. "Johnny, it won't work for her, she is the antibody carrier."

Dr. Brackett continued. "Any vaccine created from her blood will be useless to fight the disease within her. Her body will react to it and destroy it as if it were an infection, actually making her condition worse."

"So if I understand this, she can save others but can't save herself."

"That about sums it up...all we can do for her is to keep treating the symptoms and let the virus takes its course and hope that she has built up enough of a resistance to fight it off until it dies…Brad, go ahead and set up the blood collection."

"Do you need some help in the lab? As long as I am here I can lend you an extra set of hands, I can't stand just sitting here and waiting any longer."

"That would be great; I'll take all the help I can get." Brad Wilson and April hurried from the scene and began making ready the procedure to save the lives of the victims that were in dangerously close to death.

"If you will excuse me, I need to tell Roy."

"No, wait, I'll tell him, just give me a minute."

"Ok Johnny, if that is what you want…call me if you need me."

Johnny walked to Leah's ICU room door and took a deep breath before going inside. When he opened the door Roy was sitting there holding her hand watching her sleep in a fitful feverish sleep. "So did you get drafted or did you volunteer?" Roy asked him when he looked at him.

"For what?"

"To tell me the bad news, that there is nothing they can do for her."

"How did you know? Just a feeling I guess, I saw you talking in the hallway so it was pretty easy to put it together...so tell me."

Johnny pulled up a chair beside Roy and told him the complete picture and what they were facing. "Leah will just have to hang on and you will have to give her the strength to do it."

Johnny left Roy alone to be with Leah and went to get some coffee and try to find something that Roy would eat. Roy knew his best friend would stay close by no matter what he said and he didn't feel like arguing with him anyway he was tired.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there with his head lying on Leah's arm as he held her hand, but he could feel the warmth of the sun on the back of his neck. It took him just a second to get his bearings and remember where he was. He looked up and Leah was watching him and with her fingers she was playing with his hair.

"Leah! You're awake…" He ran to the door. "Nurse, get Dr. Brackett." He looked down into her Hazel eyes and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love you." Her eyes sparkled and with as much of a smile as she could manage with the respirator to let him know that she loved him too.

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early entered the room. "Well, young lady, it is good to see you awake."

"I heard you had a rough night Leah." Dr. Early's kind voice and gentle smile comforted her.

"Roy why don't you wait outside and let us do a proper examination and see what we can do about getting this tube out of you…how does that sound to you." He asked as he patted her shoulder. She nodded her head to him and smiled at Roy letting him know that is was ok, so he left to go find Johnny and tell him the news.

Johnny was in the waiting area talking to two Los Angeles Police Officers. As he got closer he could see that it was Pete Malloy and Jim Reed. They stood and shook his hand as he approached.

"Hi Roy, how are things going?" Pete asked as they shook hands.

"Better, that is what I was coming out to tell Johnny; Leah is awake and breathing on her own, but still not completely out of the woods yet."

"Hey Roy that's great, any improvement is better that where she was last night…uh, Roy, Pete and Jim have some news about Jeff Martin."

"I hope you've got him and put him away."

Jim Reed could see the anger that flashed in Roy's eyes at the thought of that man, "I'm afraid that won't be happening."

"What? Why?" Roy asked angrily.

Pete began to explain, "We put an APB out on him and his vehicle because we figured he had left the area and would eventually head South back to San Diego and he did. We got a call from the California Highway Patrol about an hour ago; they located his car off the interstate about 25 miles outside of LA."

"They couldn't arrest him because when they checked the car they found him and he was dead, apparently he got the virus and was too sick to keep driving and get help." Jim Reed concluded.

"We just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Pete, at least Leah won't have to be afraid any more…you all excuse me, I am going back to check on her."

They watched Roy as he disappeared into Leah's room and Johnny turned to the two officers standing with him, "I'm sorry he snapped at you that way, he has been under a lot of stress the last couple of days."

"That's ok Johnny…come on Reed we need to hit the streets."

"See you John, give Roy our best."

"Will do Jim, thanks Pete."

He watched them as the waked to the end of the hall and climbed on the elevator and out of sight. _'I hate that a man died, but now maybe Roy and Leah both can get on with their lives…at least I hope so.' _


	12. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

"Come on Dixie, it has been almost two weeks! I am going stir crazy in here" Leah begged Dixie to let her get out and go outside for some fresh air, or to the cafeteria, or run down the hall or anything out of the four walls that she had been staring at.

"Dr. Brackett issued complete bed rest, and that I what you are going to do until he tells you differently. Besides I think you have visitors coming and what would they think if they had to hunt you down all over the hospital."

"Oh yeah? Who's coming?"

"As if you didn't know! Who has been here every day since he brought you in?"

"I know…he is pretty special isn't he."

"You'd better believe it and from what I gather he thinks you are pretty special too...you rest and I'll be back to check in on you later and please…behave and stay in bed."

"Alright Dixie, I'll stay in bed for you…just for you and no one else."

"What about me?" Roy said coming into her room at the end of the conversation. He smiled at the way it made her blush. "Why Leah Chambers, your cheeks are red…is your fever coming back?"

"Roy DeSoto! You can be so exasperating!"

"Look, I am going to leave you two alone to finish this conversation."

"See ya Dix…so how is my best girl doing?"

"Roy I haven't had the chance to thank you for the last two weeks. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Oh I think that you are tougher than you think…Look at everything you survived."  
"You're talking about Jeff…"

"Yes I am, you survived Leah, not once or twice, but three times when he attacked you."

Leah looked down at the sheets on her bed and began to fidget with one of the corners. "I'm glad everyone that could be saved was, but I can't help but feel sorry for Jeff, how he died; frightened and alone…I guess you think I'm crazy."

Roy took his had and raised her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes. "No, not crazy, I think you are a very warm, caring and forgiving person. You just have to remember that people have to live or die with the consequences of their choices. He was too proud to get help and that is not your fault."

"I know….hey…what's that noise?"

"That my dear is contraband!"

"What?"

"Contraband that I sneaked into the hospital."

"Roy what is it?" Roy unzipped his jacket about halfway down and Leah could see a little black nose sticking out smelling his way to discover his new surroundings. Then out popped a head and two of the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"A puppy! You sneaked a puppy into the hospital to see me?"

"Not just to see you…to give you…it is your's if you want him."

"OH Roy he is adorable" Leah said as the little puppy with the big bow tied around his neck began licking her all over her face. "What is his name?"

"Chance."

"Chance? Why such a name as 'Chance'?"

"Check the bow." Leah united the bow from around the puppy's neck and tied to it was the most beautiful diamond ring that she has ever seen. "Oh Roy…does this mean…?"

"It means that is you decide to keep the puppy then you are going to have to take a chance on me too." He removed the ring from the ribbon and took Leah's hand in his and placed the ring on her finger getting down on one knee. "Leah Chambers, will you take a chance on us? Will you marry me?"

She could not hold back the tears and let them freely run down her cheeks and simply shook her head and said "Yes".

Roy kissed her and Chance kissed or rather licked her at the same time barking with the excitement at their laughter.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Johnny asked as he and April walked through the door. "And how did you get a puppy past Dixie?"

"Oh April look!" She held out her hand for April to see and she squealed with happiness as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Well, I'll be Pally, so you did it…you asked her to marry you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Junior, so there is just one question left…who is going to be my best man?"

"And my maid of honor" Leah included.

"I don't know" Roy said teasingly, "I guess I could ask Chet!"

"Oh no you don't! With as much as I have been through with you, you are NOT going to do that to me!"

"I'm just kidding partner…of course I want you as my best man."

"And April you just have to be my maid of honor."

April smiled and said "I have a better idea…why don't we have a double wedding. We started this thing together we might as well finish it together!"

"That is a great idea!" Leah was so happy. "Roy is that ok with you?"

"And how about you Johnny" April said as she reached out a hand to him.

"It is ok with me…how about you?" Roy said looking toward his partner.

"I think that we have lots of planning to do if we all are going to get married two weeks from now!"

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and the guys looked handsome in their wedding attire. Leah and April had decided on an outdoor wedding at the Gazebo by the lake at Laurel Canyon Park where they all went on their first date.

Roy was wearing a white button up shirt and blue pants and Johnny was wearing tan pants with a light blue button up shirt. All of their closest friends were there; Dr. Kelly Brackett, Dr. Joe Early, all of the men from Station 51 and a few of the other off duty firemen from other stations. Leah and April's friends were there from the lab department as well as April's mother and father.

The girls looked beautiful in their white outdoor wedding gowns. Leah's was full length with an empire waist and flowing skirt. She has her hair in soft curls with a circle of baby's breath. April's dress was to her ankles, pearl white taffeta with lace over short sleeves, waist and border on skirt.

They walked down the isle as Dixie sang a'capella "When I Fall in Love"

**"When I Fall In Love"**

When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love

In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.

"Are you ready for this?" Roy asked Johnny as they watched the girls come toward them from the back of the isle.

"Are you?" Johnny questioned.

"You better believe it!" Roy smiled at him.

"Me too, Partner."

Roy watched as his beautiful bride took his hand as they were about to promise to love honor and cherish each other until death they do part.

'This is a good day' he thought to him self…'a very good day.'

____________________________________  
The klaxon sounded, interrupting lunch as Sam Lanier's voice come over the loud speaker.

_**Sam Lanier: Station 51, woman down, 20700 Avalon Blvd, 20700 Avalon Blvd, Ambulance is responding, time out 11:52.**_

"Station 51 KMG-365" Captain Stanley responded as the men raced to the engine and the squad.  
They pulled out into the street heading to the address of their next victim.

_'That's strange' _Roy thought, _'I have a knot in my stomach, that hasn't happened in a long time.'_  
_  
_"Roy? You alright?"

"Yeah...just a little anxious I guess."

"It should be up about a quarter of a mile at the next exit."

They turned the squad to the exit in search of the address they had been given.

"There, at that shopping center, should be the next parking lot on the right." Johnny instructed.

"I see it."

They pulled in and Roy and Johnny began to get their gear while Captain Stanley and the other men went ahead to begin to access the situation.

Captain Stanly and Officer's Pete Malloy and Jim Reed were there. Captain Stanley motioned for Johnny to head on to the victim but stopped Roy.

"Roy I need for you to sit this one out for just a bit. Johnny can get things started."

"What? Why would you...oh my God! No! Not again. Cap tell me that it is not Leah."

He tried to rush over to where she was but Cap, Pete and Jim stopped him.

"Hey hold up there pal." You know protocol; you can't work on immediate family members if other personnel are available." Captain Stanley said.

"But I won't let this happen again!" Roy argued still trying to struggle to get to her."

Pete took him by the shoulders and held him against the side of the squad. "Roy, get a hold of yourself! Leah is alright!"

"She is?"

"Yes, her water broke...she is in labor." Pete smiled as he told him.

Roy felt weak in his knees with the wave of relief that washed over him. "Cap I have to go to her."

"You are going to pal, just as soon as Johnny checks her out and decides if we are going to be here for a while or transport." Captain Stanley assured him.

The wait seemed forever, but soon Johnny was calling for the ambulance attendants to help Leah on the gurney and transport her to Rampart. Roy went and knelt at her side.

"Oh Roy!"

He knelt down beside her and kissed her on the lips softly. "Leah what are you doing out here?"

"I just stopped to pick up the bassinet that we ordered for the baby...I wanted to have it at home and surprise you."

"Well, you surprised me alright."

"Look guys" Johnny interrupted, "I am happy that you are surprised but if we don't get your wife to the hospital soon, your baby is going to be born right here in the middle of J C Penney's!"

They both laughed but it was interrupted when Leah cried out in pain with a contraction. "Roy, I think Johnny's right."

"Cap?"

"Go ahead Roy, both of you in the ambulance. I think Chet can drive the squad over for you."

"Thanks Cap" Roy called over his shoulder as he climbed in the back behind Johnny.

Johnny set up the biophone and began to relay the information to the base station. "Rampart this is squad 51, how do you read me?"

Dixie thumbed the radio, "This is Rampart 51, we read you loud and clear."

"Rampart we have a female approximately 29 years old..."

"27!" Leah yelled at him in between contractions. Roy smiled. "Johnny you know not to have a woman older than her age."

Johnny rolled his eyes and continued "Correction Rampart 27 years old. Her BP is normal and she is in labor and is full term."

"How far apart are the contractions 51?"

"About every 4 minutes."

"Ok 51, do you foresee any complications at this time...none Rampart except a paramedic in the ambulance with me right now that is completely useless as far as being able to help."

Dixie laughed, "Understood 51, continue monitoring contractions, start IV, normal saline and bring her in." She picked up the phone and had the operator page Dr. Brackett to the base station.

"What have we got Dix?"

"Pregnant woman coming in, full term and contractions are about 4 minutes apart...and according to Johnny a useless Paramedic that, if my guess is right, is a nervous wreck right about now."

"Leah?"

"You guessed it!"

"Alright, lets set up 2."

"Already done."

They were in the treatment room getting gowned and gloved when Roy and Johnny came in the room in a rush with Leah in full blown labor with contractions on top of each other.

"Royal Christopher DeSoto, I AM BREATHING! And if you tell me that one more time I am going to come off of this table and.....oh! Here comes another one."

Everyone in the room except Roy and Leah were smiling. Roy looked totally lost in this situation.

"Roy get a gown and gloves on, you too Johnny. You Daddy, go stand by her head so you can help her push. Johnny you help me and Dixie."

Everyone did as they were told.

"OK Leah it is time to start pushing." Dr. Brackett smiled to let her know that everything was going to be alright.

"OK with the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath and hold it...that's good now PUSH!"

Leah pushed with all her might. "Baby I know that you are getting tired but you need to push one more time."

"I AM PUSHING! If I am not doing it to suit you why don't you just have this baby yourself?"

Dixie drew Leah's attention away from Roy, "One more Leah and the baby should be out...ok big breath, hold it and push! Push! Push!"

"That is Leah, stop pushing now" Dr. Brackett took over, "Let me just get the shoulder...there! He's out...Roy it's a boy!"

"A Boy...Leah did you hear him...we have a boy."

He brushed her bangs away and kissed her on the forehead as he watched Johnny cut the cord and Dixie take the baby to clean and wrap for his Daddy to hold him. When she put him in his arms, he was the most perfect and beautiful baby that Roy had ever seen. "Dixie, the guys are waiting outside, can I go show him to them?"

"Of course you can Papa...but just for a minute"

Roy kissed Leah again and said "I'll be right back." He went to the hallway where all the crew from Station 51 stood to congratulate him. "It's a boy!" Roy said as he showed the wiggling bundle in his arms.

"Hey congratulations Roy!" Captain Stanley patted him on the back.

"What's his name?" Chet questioned as Johnny and Dr. Brackett came from Leah's room.

"How is Leah?" Mike asked Dr. Brackett.

"It was a hard labor, but she did just fine."

"So, DeSoto...are you going to tell us his name or is it a secret?" Chet questioned again.

Roy looked at Johnny, "His name is "Gage Roderick DeSoto."

Chet rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me! Roy don't do it to the poor kid."

Johnny beamed at Roy, "Chet you're just jealous that I'm the godfather!"

They shared a laugh at Chet's expense until Dixie opened the door and with a concerned and determined look said "Dr. Brackett we need you in here stat."

The blood drained from Roy's face as Johnny patted his shoulder. "Wait here, I'll see what is going on."

"Roy looked down into Gage's face and prayed silently, _'Dear God, please let her be alright. He needs her, we both need her.'  
_  
There was a tense silence until they heard a familiar sound...a baby crying. A look of shock came over Roy's face when Johnny came through the door with a bundle in his hands. "Roy, it's a girl."

"What? We have twins?"

"That's what the usually call them when they come in twos."

"Shut up Chet." Marco pocked him in the ribs as Cap grabbed a chair to catch Roy before he fell down.

"Johnny! Johnny!" April called out to him as she came down the hall.

"April what are you doing here?"

"Dixie called me...is Leah ok? And the baby?"

"Babies, Roy and Leah have twins! And Leah is doing just fine."

"Twins? I have twins?" Roy repeated in disbelief."

Johnny kissed April on the cheek, sweet heart, I would like for you to meet Gage Roderick DeSoto and...and...Roy what is her name?"

"Huh? Oh it is Gracie April DeSoto."

"Gage and Gracie! How beautiful... Johnny I just can't wait! Just think! In about four more weeks it is going to be our turn." She said to him as she patted her stomach.

"Yeah Gage, maybe you will get lucky and have twins too!"

"Oh shut up Chet!"

Roy, after finding strength to stand, took both of his blessed bundles and went back into the room with Leah who was lying in the bed exhausted.

"Hello Mama."

"Hello Daddy. Are they OK?"

"They are perfect! Just like their mother."

"Oh Roy! How did we ever get so lucky to have both a boy and a girl...Gage and Gracie."

"I have been a blessed man in my life Leah, first with Joanne and Chris and Jennifer, and now with you and Gage and Gracie. No one man deserves to be as blessed."

"Yes you do Royal Christopher DeSoto. I can't help but think that your family is looking down on us and are smiling. What do you think?"

"I think you are right."

"I hope I can do Joanne's memory proud being your wife and also as a mother...I have big shoes to fill."

"No, you don't have to fill anyone's shoes but your own, and you will do it perfectly. I Love you Leah Chambers DeSoto."

"And I love you....Roy, what are you thinking?"

He looked into her hazel eyes, then down at the faces of his two precious newborns and took a deep breath and sighed. "Just that this has been a good day...a very good day."

The End


End file.
